


Fun comes in Threes

by Demons_angel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: 3 OC, Eventual Sexual Content, F/M, I'm sorry I'm new here, Kinda slight love triangle, Love Triangle, Smut, fuck you I just started writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 31,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demons_angel/pseuds/Demons_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose ruby and Ashlie were just your average triplets. Well in terms. They were just run always until they happened to stumble into the wrong forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe this wasn't the best house

They ran all they ever do is run. They run, they steal, they kill and then they hide. 

Ashlie could always have left her sisters but she didn't. She was too loyal for that, plus that means she would be on her own. 

Rose could easily have hidden in the shadows so the cops couldn't find her, but then that left her sisters in the open. 

Ruby didn't like when her sisters couldn't keep up but even if she got to far ahead she would always end up running back to them. 

They couldn't be separated. Since birth the triplets were inseparable. But their parents didn't want their children. They thought they were monsters and disowned them. The only reason they were even alive was because their parents had shoved them off to the nearest agency to be tested on.

It's been three months since they escaped. The asylum let them out just for some fresh air but the girls were too powerful and escaped. Now here they were in a dark alley waiting for their next kill. They needed food and the only way to get it was to steal it. But they didn't like witnesses and plus Ashlie had a craving for a more exotic type of meat. 

"Ashlie can you see inside the house" rose whispered from the ground.  
"Yeah it looks like just a big wealthy family of about four" Ashlie called down. Ashlie opened the window and climbed in. She walked down stairs and unlocked the front door letting her siblings in.

"Ok ruby cut the power, Ashlie check the stock of the fridge and I'll go see who's in what rooms" rose whispered to the others.  


Soon the girls were separated and doing their jobs. All of a sudden rose rushed down the stairs looking scared. "Guys we have to get out of here" rose yelled. 

"Rose shut the fuck up your gonna wake them up" ruby whispered from behind her. Then a gun shot rang out and shook the house.  


Ashlie whipped around,"what did you do " she growled.  


"They weren't exactly sleeping more like wrestling if you know what I mean" rose laughed.  


" not the time to make jokes, come on guys let's go before they spot us" ruby said quietly while walking to the door.  


"Not so fast young lady, y'all aren't getting out of here that easily" said a masculine voice from on top the stairs. They turned around and saw a tall heavy set man wearing a blue robe with underwear that were put on backwards with a rifle in his hands. 

That was all they could handle. They fell to the floor there laughing at the sight of the man. They couldn't stop all seriousness and fear had vanished replaced by their laughter. It was funny till the man decided to aim at rose. Ashlie stopped laughing and jumped over her laughing sister just as the gun rang out. Ruby stopped and looked at her sister and then at the man. Ruby's eyes danced red and then she pounced. The gun was knocked to the floor and the mans throat ripped out. 

Ruby ran back down the stairs and picked up Ashlie. "Ashlie are you ok " ruby squeaked.  


"I'm fine, jeez, takes more than just a gun shot to put me out of commission" she laughed with hooded eyes. Rose opened the door as ruby carried Ashlie outside. The sound of sirens rang in the distance and was getting closer so the ran.  
With Ashlie on her back ruby ran into the near by forest with rose on her heels. They went as deep as the could till the couldn't see the lights from the house anymore. They stopped near a fence to catch their breath. 

"do you think we lost them," rose huffed.  


"I think so but we should get over this fence." She said as she jumped over with Ashlie still on her back. They ran deeper and stopped at a large oak tree. Ruby laid Ashlie down and proceeded to try and pull the bullet out of her bone.  


"There good as new" ruby whispered. She looked over to her sister and found rose asleep against the tree. "Well I guess this is camp for the night" she mumbled as she sat down next to her sister and fell asleep.

Little did they know they were being watched and not just from the forest creatures either.


	2. Meet and greet with some killers

"Well, well, well look what we got here" a voice laughed in the girls ears. 

Ruby shot up eyes blood red and surveyed the area. "Who's there" she growled.  
"I'm sure it was nothing" Ashlie said getting up to stand next to her crouching sister. "Where did rose go" Ashlie asked quietly while looking around. "Ruby did you hear me where did...."she stopped and turned around and was immediately pinned to a tree.  
"Let me go" she snapped and kicked off her assailant. She quickly climbed onto a low tree and hid.  
"Aw where did you go" a deep voice echoed from below. "I just wanna talk I'm not gonna hurt you or anything" the voice said sarcastically.  
Ashlie peeked from her branch and looked at her assailant. He was tall and had a large build on him. He wore dark jeans and a black hoodie that hid his face. Then, he looked up into the trees and she nearly fell off her perch. His hood fell off to reveal messy brown hair that needed to be washed because there was blood in it. But what really shocked her was his face or well his mask. It was a full face mask painted blue and the eye sockets seemed to have something from keeping her from seeing his eyes or at least that's what she assumed. She decided he would be an easy take down and jumped from her branch toward the man. 

(EJ POV) he had her pinned and some how she had gotten away. Damn her and those blasted eyes. When he grabbed her they had gone from green completely black and it had surprised him. He looked up into the trees pretending not to know where she was. "I just wanna talk I'm not gonna hurt you or anything" he teased. 

The girls they had been watching looked normal. He thought this one would be easy pickings since she looked hurt but she turned out to be fine. It's not everyday someone walks into the forest and last this long. The others should have been trouble but not this one she seemed like the weaker one. The others had obvious strengths but she seemed normal. 

A crack brought him from his train of thought as the girl had nearly fallen from her branch. She rocked back forward and looked about ready to jump. He heard the branch creek again and he spun around to catch her off guard but she wasn't there.  
"Where did you go" he mumbled under his breath. "Look up asshole" a feminine voice from above called down to him. He looked up and he was thankful for the mask he wore to hide his shock. The girl he'd been hunting was above him but there was a huge difference now. Protruding from her back where a set of wings. They where double her body length and where black. They were leathery like bat wings but looked a lot stronger than what the little creatures sleeping in the trees.

"Well the fucking bird came out to play" he smiled underneath his mask as he watched her.

(Ashlie's POV) she decided at the last minute to expose herself and hopefully scare away the man. But when the man finally saw her all he did was laugh.  
"Well aren't you just adorable. Do those come in blue too" he teased.  
She was angry now and decided to end this. She closed her wings fast and aimed her boot covered heel at the mans head. But he was faster then her and grabbed her heel and threw her into a bush. He stalked over and picked her up pinning her back against the tree. 

"Now, let's try this again". He growled into her ear. She glared at him and turned her head. 

"Where are my sisters" she snapped. 

"Oh don't worry my friends are taking good care of them" he laughed. He pulled out a scalpel and some rope from his jacket pocket. "Try not to move too much doll face wouldn't want to fuck you up worse now would we" he smirked at her. He grabbed her wrist in one hand and began to tie them together. 

"Let me go you blue faced mother fucker" she growled at him. Now that she was closer she could see his mask closer. It was a dark blue and black ooze dripped from his eyes. She let him tie her up and set her on a branch in a near by tree. She watched as he sat at the base of the tree and seemed to sleep. She stood and quietly jumped from tree to tree looking for her sister. 

He heard her get up and followed her with a smirk.


	3. I hate fucking clowns

The strange clown stalked through the forest looking for her. Waiting and listening. She hid in her shadows where no one else could find her. He stopped and turned and looked directly at her. He reached out and brushed the tree where she was hiding. 

"Well I wonder where she could have gone" he whispered as he leaned up against her tree. He sat down and closed his eyes.

Rose reached out slowly and was about to grab his neck when he grabbed her arms and pulled. He wrapped his long arms around her and squeezed. 

"Let me go you pointy nose asshole" she screamed. She kicked and tried to get back into the shadows but his hold was to tight. 

"Not a chance sweet thang your pretty little ass is stuck here" he whispered in her ears. He picked her up and tied her hands together and hung her from a tree. "Aw you look as sweet as taffy hanging right there" he smirked. She looked down at him and he backed up. "Well isn't that a nice little trick. I wonder if your little friends can do that to" he said casually. She stiffened and glared at him.

She kicked him as hard as she could and fell from the ropes. "Don't you know nothing can hold back shadows" she smiled as she sunk into the shadows again laughing. 

(LJ POV) damn she was gone again. At least she had a sense of humor. He stayed on the ground and looked up at the tree tops. "Why did I get the one who likes to play hide and seek " he growled. She had looked so innocent hanging up there and then her eyes went white and he had gotten a face full of shoe. 

"I wouldn't call it hide and seek, more like capture the flag" the girl giggled next to him. "But you can't seem to hold onto the flag". Her head popped out of the shadows next to him. 

He turned his head and looked at her. "You know I could easily kill you" he smirked. He reached out towards her face. She flinched at his touch. She started to sink into the ground but he grabbed her hair. "No you won't get away that easily" he said as he pulled her from the ground. 

(Rose POV) "let go that hurts" she screamed at the black and white clown. 

"It's gonna hurt silly it's your hair, maybe if you stopped fighting I wouldn't have to hurt you" he growled. "Now stop squirming or I'll chop off your hair and watch it grow back natty and gross like mine." 

She stopped moving and stared at him. She couldn't hide if he had ahold of her, it was her only weakness. Physical contact couldn't touch her when she was hidden but once she was out of the shadows anything could happen. 

(LJ POV) "Do you want some candy" he asked slyly as he pulled out a sucker. 

"I don't want your candy, for all I know it's poisoned" she mumbled. 

He stuck the sucker in her mouth which she immediately spit out. 

"What was in that I don't feel good now" she wined as her eyelids drooped and she went limp in his hand. 

He carried her to the base of a tree and laid her there while he waited for the others to get done. He stood up and stretched out his tired arms and looked at the girl laying by the tree. She was short and terrifyingly thin. Her brown hair matted with dirt and blood. Her eyes when they were open were a shade of light grey when she wasn't pissed to high hell. But when she was they were completely white. She wore a red t-shirt and jeans with the same combat boots that the other two girls were wearing.

While thinking he didn't hear the soft flapping above him or hear the sound of feet landing gently behind him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground looking up a one of the other girls. This one was slightly taller with very very dark brown hair. Her eyes at the moment were completely black and she wore a green tank top, jeans and, combat boots.

"Musketeer number two yes?"he asked sarcastically. Behind the girl a man appeared wearing a blue masked. The two men smiled and the blue man hit the standing girls pressure point and she fell with a thud.

"Now we wait for the hooligan to hurry up" the blue man laughed .


	4. That fucking knife

"Shit shit shit shit" the pale man said as he ran through the trees. A something with light brown hair chased close on his heels with his knife hidden in her boot. The girl barked as she blocked the path of the man. "Turn around and face you doom" she laughed. The man turned around with his head down.

"Maybe you should be the one worried" he said under his breath. He lunged toward the girl and grabbed her legs.

She clawed at his hoodie making shreds in his back. Blood started to poor from his back along the gashes. She stopped and looked at the wounds feeling sympathetic for the poor man. 

"You ruined my favorite jacket" he growled by her legs. He pulled her legs and she fell on her back. He tore off her boots and recovered his knife. Climbing on top of the girl he held the knife to her throat. "Now who's winning this fight?"

He slowly dragged the knife on her face and down her throat never breaking skin. She grabbed his hands and flipped them both over.

"Jeez can't you buy me dinner first or even just a water we've been fighting forever" he said finally revealing his face. She crawled off of him and backed into a tree. She growled at him as he sat up. "Chill she wolf I'm just sitting up"he laughed.

She stared at the red lines cut into his face and his resewn eyelids and didn't realize how close he was. He leaned in and did the one thing she would have never expected. 

"Why did u do that?!" She screamed wiping her face. 

"Ew you taste like dog" he said wiping off his tongue.

"No one asked you to lick me you perv!" She hissed.

She sat with her back against the tree and glared at the armed killer. 

He stood up and moved closer too her. He grabbed her head as she clawed at his hands. He banged her head against the tree. She collapsed on the ground. 

(Jeff's POV) her face was priceless but he had to get a move on the others would be waiting. He picked up the thin girl and carried her bridal style to the large ,out of place, cypress tree in the forest. When he got their Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack whee sitting under the tree with the girls tied to each other. 

"Ruby!" The two girls screamed when they saw their sister.

Jeff placed the girl he was holding by her friends and walked over to talk to the guys. 

(Girls POV) ruby was laid down next to rose and Ashlie who both scooted closer to their sister. 

"Ruby are you ok did he do anything too you?"Ashlie asked in a small voice 

"I'm fine, now let me see your ties so I can cut through them." She whispered. Still lying on the ground she quickly cut the ties but went still when the pale man moved closer.

"Well now that we are all here I think introductions are in order" he said sitting down next to ruby. "We know your not asleep so you can get up now" he smiled. 

Ruby sat up and spit in his face. He grabbed her arms and tied them together and shoved her back to her sisters. "And I was gonna be nice too, bitch!"he snarled.

"enough fighting you two, there will be enough of that when we get home." The clown man said. "My name is laughing jack, the blue masked beast over there is eyeless jack" he said as he pointed towards the man who chuckled as he flexed his arms. "And that idiot if Jeff the killer"the clown said throwing an irritated look at the pale man.

"Come on guys a time to get home before slender sends the back up search party" EJ said as he picked up Ashlie and flung her over his shoulder. The others grabbed a girl and started walking deeper into the forest.


	5. The house of hell

They walked out into a clearing of the forest where in the middle of it stood a large house. The men carried the girls inside and threw them onto the couch. 

"Who the fuck are they" complained a voice coming down the stairs. A man about the rest of their ages came done the stairs. He wore a white mask and an orange jacket. 

"Tim, I'd like you to meet the little rats who jumped the fence last night" Jeff said as he glared at the proxie.

"You best get them some food the looked famished" a voice cracked in all their heads. Everyone turned and the girls gasped in unison. In the door way in which they came stood a man with no face. He wore a suit jacket that looked freshly pressed and he was unnaturally tall in stature. 

"Hey slendy" LJ said from the back of the room "we brought home the people that jumped the fence last night"

"Did you all not hear me I said go get them some food and quickly. You boys will each be in charge of one of these girls. They will room with you and you are to protect them and never leave them alone for too long since they are new." He ordered before flashing out of the room.

Everyone was quiet, most astonished by what he said than anything. The girls looked over at the guys with worried expressions. 

"Aw I guess that means I'm losing my room mate poor me" a staticky voice said. Everyone turned to the tv.  
The tv was black and on the screen in red letters it said WELCOME TO THE MANOR. Then an arm reached out of the tv. 

The girls screamed as a boy pulled himself out of the tv and stood over them. He was slightly taller than the girls with a lithe build. He had blonde hair and pointed ears. His eyes where black with red pupils and blood dripped from them down his face. He wore a link costumed which after a couple of minutes had the girls in tears. 

He looked down at them confused as Ashlie rolled off the couch and laid on her stomach laughing at the man. Rose was standing and trying to compose herself with no such luck and ruby was spread out on the couch laughing like a crazed hyena.

"What's so funny" Ben growled at the girls. 

They couldn't respond so rose walked over and just tugged on his clothes. He looked down at her and them at his clothes.

"Oh I forgot to change for the new guys."he grumbled. His clothes changed into jeans and a green hoodie."so Jeff I heard we're not roomies any more. So which gal is your roommate anyway" he asked checking out the some what composed girls. 

"We aren't rooming with any of them we're leaving tonight" ruby barked while whipping tears from her eyes. "we are fine on our own, we don't need your food or your shelter." LJ entered the room carrying three plates of food and immediately her stomach growled. 

"Ruby we haven't eaten since we didn't get the food from the house whispered rose who happily accepted a plate from LJ. 

"I can't eat this"Ashlie whispered to her sister. 

"She can't eat that food" ruby snapped at the males. "She has a special appetites, so any of you guys donors" she snickered along with Ashlie. 

"What do you mean, that is good meat right there" LJ whined. He looked at Ashlie and tried to figure out what ruby meant. 

Rose stood up with an empty plate and handed it to LJ. She got on her toes and whispers something in his ear. His face turned to realization. He smiled and started laughing. 

"Well we know who EJ has to take care of now" he cackled. He looked down at rose. "You wanna room with me then so you don't have to deal with scar face" he asked gesturing to Jeff who was arguing with Ben. 

"I guess if we don't leave then sure"she said quietly.

EJ walked into the room with a plate of food for himself. "Which one has to be my roommate" the cannibal asked.  
No one answered everyone was just staring behind him. "What's everyone looking at" he said looking at his plate. Hs plate that used to have an assortment of organs on was now empty. "What the fuck who took my food" he asked as he turned around. 

On the floor Ashlie sat hidden in her wings. EJ leaned forward and pushed her wings aside to see the girl eating a lung that was originally on his plate. 

"Not another cannibal in the house. You and LJ are enough"jack complained. 

"Hey I rarely eat people" LJ snapped back. 

"Jeff that means ruby is rooming with you" Ej said trying to get the liver from Ashlie's other hand. 

Ruby looked up at the pale killer and growled at him. She grabbed his leg and pulled making him fall onto the ground. He fell with a thud and glared at the girl. 

"So I get the skin walker to room with fucking awesome" he grumbled. 

"I thought you were Asian" she laughed "not Native American?"

"I think you all should go show them to their rooms now so I can play my games" Ben stated loudly over the chaos.

LJ guided rose up to the third floor while telling her about the rest of the residence. EJ somehow had managed to get the liver from Ashlie and she was chasing him up the stairs. Jeff picked up ruby by her waist and proceeded to carry her.

"That fucking idiot won't last a night with that skin walker" Tim told Ben as they sat down to play.

"I don't know he'll either lose an arm or she'll be tied to the bed. Wanna make a bet on it" Ben smiled.

"I think he's gonna die on twenty bucks" Tim snorted.

"Fine I think he'll last the night on fifty bucks" Ben smirked.

"Deal"Tim said as they shook on their bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skin walker is the Native American term for shapeshifter


	6. Clown town

LJ unlocked the door and let rose walk in first. Once she was in he walked in and closed he door. She couldn't help but turn around when she heard the door lock. 

"Why did you lock the door" she asked cautiously. 

"Because people in this house are rude and don't know the meaning of the word privacy.. Speaking of which I have some safety rules you might want to hear" he said as he sat on his bed. " but you can get comfortable first."

"Who was your roommate before" rose asked looking at the bare half of the room. 

"No one I'm a more recent occupant of the house" he laughed. 

She walked over to the twin size bed and sat down. On her side of the room was a bed, desk, dresser, mirror, hope chest and the entrance to the bathroom was on her side too. She looked at his side and finally noticed how he had decorated it. The walls where black with a single white stripe that ran across the wall till where the paint cut off half way in the room. His bed was a queen with a black comforter on top. His desk had a laptop and a few other random things adorned any open spaces. 

"You only painted half of the walls?" rose asked. 

"I wasn't sure how my roommate would want their half to look so I only painted half the room." He said looking at the walls.

"So how come you get a bigger bed and I get a twin" she whined.

He looked at her and smiled. "Already making yourself at home?" He laughed when she started to blush. "Well if you really want a bigger bed we could switch." He said.

"Nah I was just joking, I'm good with a twin sized." She said laying back on the bed. "So what where those rules you wanted to tell me about?"

"Ok, first, here's a key to the room" he threw her a black and white stripped key. "always lock the door even while in the room because people will just barge in if their looking for you. Second we share a bathroom so pick up you bras and stuff from the floor and third and lastly don't walk around the room naked or I will go blind."he laughed.

Rose sat there and stared at him. 

"I would never walk around naked. Well at least where you would see me I could just hide if you were in the room"she babbled

He stopped laughing and stood up. He handed her his laptop. "Look up some places you wanna get some more clothes from in the near by town and we can go shopping later tonight" he said and with that left the room. 

"What just happened I mean earlier we were fighting then we were alright and now it's like he's mad again"she whispered to the empty room. 

(LJ POV) I can't get attached not again he thought. He leaned against his door and slide to the ground.

It's been years since I actually liked anybody. She was cute but rose is different. She's one of us she won't leave plus she likes me, he thought to himself.

He stood up and opened his door walked back in. Rose had her nose in the laptop. He smiled and went to lay down on his bed waiting for her to finish.

(Rose's POV) Rose didn't look up when he walked back into the room. But she did look up when she heard the creak of his bed. He laid down and was facing towards her watching her. It was creepy but they were all creepy.

She ended up finding a couple of good stores in town but they decided to bring the others with them so for the rest of the afternoon they talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cheesy ending their gonna be like that till the chapter when they actually go out shopping


	7. No eyes

"Go shower you smell like mud and blood" jack quipped as Ashlie walked into his room. 

She walked over to his bed and laid down on it wiping off dirt and blood on his sheets.

"To think I was gonna was your clothes for you while you where in the shower" he growled while pushing her off his bed. 

"Maybe I should roomed with Jeff, he wouldn't ha been as pushy." Ashlie grumbled as she got off his bed. She walked over to her side of the room and took off her boots and socks. She looked up only to find EJ standing over her with his hand out.  
"What?" She asked quietly.

"Give me your clothes I'll still go wash them. I shouldn't have been so rude since you are my new roommate."he told her.

" I am not getting undressed in front of you. Are you crazy?!"Ashlie practically yelled. 

"I'm blind remember" he said taking off his mask.

Ashlie gasped because she had never seen him without his mask on. 

His skin was a light grey almost blue. But his eyes were gone. Replaced by a black void of the ooze that was found dripping on his mask.

"Are you sure u can't see?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face. When he didn't flinch she decided it would be alright. She got undressed and handed him her clothes slipping into the bathroom before he could ask questions. She turned on the shower and let the cold water rush over her blood splattered wings.

(EJ POV) what a sucker he thought. He got to see boob and ass without it being a victim or stalking some girls house. Sometimes girls can be so gullible. 

He brought her stuff down to the laundry room and opened the washer only to not find an empty washer.

"Jeff why the fuck are you in the washer"EJ growled into the washer. 

"Shhh that bitch ruby is trying to kill me again and I'm waiting her out until she's done tearing up her side of the room" Jeff whispered.

"Why is she tearing up her side of the room?" EJ asked. 

"I think they each have like a territorial thing. Ruby rubs her sent all over her bed and drags her claws down the walls. LJ said that the shadows are more prominent on roses side of the room since shes got that thing with shadows." Jeff explained. 

"Ashlie hasn't done anything like that yet but she just got in the shower too."jack said. "I hope she doesn't do anything that serious, but seriously I need to put Ashlie's clothes in the washer so out."

Jeff jumped out an ran towards the living room. EJ put the clothes in the washer and walked back to his room.

(Ashlie's POV) EJ walked back into the room and she hid under her blanket. 

"EJ I need something to wear." She said quietly.

"Oh yeah here put this on." He said throwing her a long t-shirts and some shorts he didn't fit in anymore.

Ashlie slipped on the shirt and shirts and walked over to EJ. 

"Can you help me cut slits into the back of the shirt?" She asked handing him one of the knives from his drawer.

"Yeah for your wings right?"he asked as he moved to behind her. He felt where her wing joints were and cut slits down the back the shirt. "Ok all done. 

Ashlie slipped her wings through the slits and turned around to face the EJ. She slapped him across the face and backed up with her wings spread wide.

"You lied to me you sneaky little asshole!" She yelled at the boy now on the floor. "You can see perfectly fine, if you were blind you wouldn't have been able to cut my shirt for me."

EJ stood from the ground and walked to stand in front of her. He grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. Her weight surprised him and he accidentally lifted her much higher than he though he would. 

"First off don't smack me got it."he seethed. He set her down and looked down at her. "Why are you so light?"he asked quietly. 

"Hollow bones" she coughed as she backed up against her bed. "Sorry just, just once I figured out you can still see I was very upset" 

"I shouldn't have gotten upset it was my fault but you still shouldn't do that" he said watching her.

She had climbed on her bed and began to dry her wings. Her wings slowly grew black feathers and the claws on the tips of her wings started to fuse creating a higher ark at the top of her wings.

"how did you do that?"EJ asked.

"I can change my wings between the leathery ones from before to these" she said smoothing her newly grown feathers.

"oh well just don't tell the others they would be asking you to change them non-stop" he told her "We'll be going out in about an hour so why don't you try to get some sleep" he added.


	8. When skin walkers attack

Ruby dashed through the hall and down the stairs. She skidded to a stop, paws sliding on the wood floor, as she tried not to run into someone in the hall. The boy turned around and she saw that it was some one she hadn't met yet. She looked up and flicked her tail cautiously.

"It's not every day we see a panther running through the halls" the boy said looking down at the large feline."well Im Toby and I think Jeff's in the living room"

Ruby ran around his legs and into the living room. She jumped on the couch and heard a noise. Turning back to normal she lifted up the couch cushions. 

"Well your not under here."ruby whispered.

"No I'm not"a voice said from behind her. An arm slipped around her waist and pulled her tight to their chest. Another arm came and pointed a knife to her chin.

"Let me go"ruby growled as she struggled against her captive.

"Aw but your so cute when your struggling" Jeff purred in her ear. "Oh where going shopping in about forty minutes cause you smell and need clothes." He laughed and pushed her onto the couch.

Ruby stood up and smiled.

"What's so funny, your stuck" jeff laughed.

Ruby laughed as a foot mad contact with Jeff ribs. 

"Ow fuck"he yelled falling to the ground. Ashlie stood behind him with her wings wide with her hands on her hips in a super hero stance.

"And the silent demon strikes again" rose called from the stairs. 

"I'll be there when the good guys stands tall I'll be the one to make him fall" Ashlie said in a loud voice.

"What about us?" ruby and rose said at the same time.

"Of course you guys will be there I still need my side kicks."Ashlie said proudly.

"I am no one's sidekick" ruby said in a fake voice.

"Neither am I" rose said tackling Ashlie. 

Ruby jumped on top of rose and the girls giggled feeling better than the had in years.

Jeff stood up and was about to step on one of Ashlie's wings ,that were wide on the ground, when someone pulled the hood over his head.

"Try it ,I dare you, you'll make someone a very unhappy camper."LJ said gesturing to EJ who was smiling at the girls.

"Wow hes not wearing his mask.....he always wears his mask."Jeff said shocked.

The girls stood up and checked each other for cuts. 

"Jeff didn't cut you did he?"rose asked ruby as she checked her sisters arm.

"No but he might have a few"ruby laughed looking at the killer and smiling revealing her razor sharp teeth. 

"Why are you wearing that?" LJ asked Ashlie as she pulled up her shorts for the third time.

"EJ washed my clothes but their still not ready so I borrowed some of his" she said to the clown.

"Ladies gentlemen if you are ready to go I think now is the appropriate time."a voice from the hall said. 

Everyone turned and found slender standing in the door way.

"Ok we can head out now"EJ said opening the door for everyone.

The all left the building and began their trek to the near by town.


	9. Shopping trip gone horrible

They walked to the edge of the forest and the guys stopped.

"How are we going to go out in public like this" Jeff asked looking at his dirty hoodie.

"It's night and we could just say we came back from a costume party" LJ said.

The guys seemed content with that and followed the girls into the woods. 

"This would be a perfect time to practice with our abilities" rose told LJ."plus y'all could practice hunting"

"Ok then let's do this. If you newbies can make it to the street before we catch you then we"ll carry your shopping bags" Jeff said taking out his knife.

"Ok let's go" Ashlie yelled running onto the forest.

The girls ran into the forest while the guys waited a couple of seconds. 

"Ok Just go after your roommate since you know what they can do"EJ said running after Ashlie.

 

The girls easily made it out if the forest and waited for the guys to get to the edge.

"Hey ladies, what are you doing out here in the forest all alone?" A voice said from behind them. 

They turned around to find five very big guys. The leader was shorter than the others and had slicked back black hair.

"We're waiting on some friends"rose said sweetly to the men.

"Yeah so leave us alone alright" ruby snapped before turning around.

The men walked forward and the girls backed into the tree line.

"Oh so you want to make this fun well we can do that" a tall man in the back said. Then men jumped after the girls as they ran into the woods. 

"We have to split up" ruby yelled. 

"Be safe. Find the guys"rose said as she jumped over a log. 

The girls split and ran off in three different directions. Rose went left, ruby went right, and to the men's surprise Ashlie jumped from tree to tree trying to get away.

(Guys POV)

"Ok so why haven't we split up yet" LJ asked as the walked through the forest

"Letting the girls win this one is ok plus I'm still tired"Jeff said cleaning his nails with his knife. 

EJ stopped and climbed a tree looking for any sign of the girls. They heard a scream.

"Guys that sounded like rose"EJ yelled from the tree. 

Before he could say anything else they ran towards the noise. 

"EJ go find Ashlie and Jeff go find ruby I'll take care of rose"LJ said running towards the noise. 

"Why do we even care about them"Jeff asked.

"Cause their our friends now remember."EJ said. 

Jeff huffed but kept running.

There was a loud barking that came from the opposite side from where they heard rose.

"Well that's the bitch"Jeff said laughing at his own joke and then ran towards the noise.

"Why the fuck do I have to be stuck with the quiet one"EJ said.


	10. Smiles to the rescue

Jeff ran towards the barking and finally came to a small opening in the trees. He looked from behind the trees and noticed a large dog squaring off with an even larger man.

"So what the fuck are you"the man asked. Ruby barked as the man stepped closer. Then the man jumped landing on the dog and held onto her tail. He pulled on her tail forcing her to change back into her normal body to stop the pain.

"Now isn't that so much better" the man purred in ruby's ear. That was all Jeff could take he stepped out of the shadows and pretended he didn't see them.

Ruby caught on immediately and started to yell.

"Help me please"ruby called to Jeff.

"Shut up bitch"the man said hitting the back of her head. "Get lost kid your not needed here"

"Oh but I think I am. You see you are trespassing on my territory and all those in it are mine as well. So you see that girl you've pinned to the ground. Yes, she is mine." Jeff said matter of factly.

"What are you gonna do?" He laughed.

Jeff took off his hood and smiled at the man. The man jumped off ruby and reached in his back pocket and grabbed a small pistol and pointed it at Jeff.

"You can't do anything you fucking freak." The man said as he stomped his boot into ruby's back.

Jeff lunged but missed the man who had side stepped.

With the boot off her back ruby shot up and ran behind Jeff who was watching the man carefully.

"Who is this freak and why did he take you down so easily?"Jeff asked the girl behind him.

"So you know the legends of lycanthrope?"she asked.

"Legend of what?" He asked as he watched the man stare at them.

"Well werewolves don't react good with silver same with me and he's got a silver ring on and it hurt"she whispered.

"So what are you exactly then?" Jeff snapped.

"I'm a shifter but I usually only use large animals. Shit get down!" She yelled.

Jeff pushed her to the ground as the man shot towards her head. The man jumped to catch them off guard but ruby in the shape of a panther sprang up and caught his arm in her mouth. The man punched her in the ribs but she only tightened her hold. 

Jeff got up and walked over to where the man was struggling with ruby. He punched the man in the face and he fell to the ground.

Ruby ,now on the ground, pulled the mans arm clean out of its socket. She pulled again and the arm was now lying in a bloody mess a few feet away. The man yelled and reached for his gun but Jeff stepped on his hand. 

"You know you would look nicer if you smiled a little more,"Jeff said as he dug his knife into the mans cheek. He made two slashes from the corner of his mouth to his cheek bones. Them Jeff stabbed the man in his chest. He stabbed the man repeatedly before ruby grabbed his arms and took the knife away.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Jeff asked as ruby placed his knife on the ground.

"Because you need to calm down and not go all psychotic on me." She said quietly. 

He stopped and looked down at her. Ruby sat there holding his arms. He shook her off and stood up. He picked her up and set her on her feet.

"Come on let's go find the others and pray that there isn't anymore trouble tonight" he said as he grabbed her hand.

She held onto his hand as they slinked through the woods trying to avoid anything other than their friends.


	11. Candy is pretty sweet

LJ ran towards the scream hoping he wasn't too late. He ran towards an area of the forest where the trees were less dense. He stopped and watch as two men moved loudly through the trees.  
All of a sudden on of the men was tackled by a dark figure. The man punched the figure and it flew into a tree. The figure slumped against the tree. The man went to grab the small figure but it was gone before he could get his hands on it.

(Rose's POV)  
"What the fuck is she."the bigger man growled. 

"More like where the fuck is she" the smaller on growled.

They walked a few feet and then they both stopped. Slumped against the tree was rose her eyes where closed and she had multiple cuts on her arms and a busted lip. 

The men moved quietly towards her and she looked up at them. Her eyes where white but it didn't scare the men away. The bigger one picked her up and pinned her to a tree. 

"So can't get away now can you" the smaller one asked.

"You looked so innocent and helpless earlier. Too think we were going to go easy on you earlier" the big one laughed. 

The big one brushed his hand on rose's neck and she flinched. 

"What do you want with me" she squeaked.

"We're just gonna take you home and make you our little pet of sorts"the little man laughed.

Rose struggled against the man but she wasn't as strong as her sister. 

She was about to pass out when a rock hit the smaller man in the head.

Rose couldn't help but laugh as the man stood back up looked for his attacker.

"Did you do that" he asked rose who was laughing very hard. Rose shook her head no but stopped laughing when the bigger man threw her over his shoulder.

Rose beat on his back but it didn't help her any. She slumped on his back and hope her rescuer would help her soon.

Before rose could try and get away again the big man dropped her into a bush and stood in front of her.

She fused with the shadows and watched as the big man turned around and saw she was gone.

"Dammit why did you put her down. It's just a kid in a clown costume trying to get his friend back."the smaller one said.

Rose moved around them and floated up next to LJ. She turned solid and slumped onto his shoulder.

"Hey LJ how's life."she giggled. 

"Couldn't be any better now that your ok" he said with a big smile.

"Now how are you going to fight us with the chick on your back" the smaller one said.

"The funny thing is she doesn't way a thing"the bigger guy said to the little one.

"Shut up you fucking moron" the smaller male snapped.

While they were arguing LJ slipped behind the men and put his hands through their chest.

He pulled out their hearts and watched as the fell to the ground lifeless.

"That looks like fun"rose laughed as he showed her their hearts.

"It's fun yes but this time you got seriously hurt."LJ said carrying rose towards the front of huge woods.

"Thanks for coming to get me " she said as she kissed his cheek.

He blushed "it wasn't a problem at all" he smiled.


	12. Demons without eyes

Ashlie jumped silently from tree to tree. She checked behind her and saw the two males still following her. 

They look up at her and smiled.

"Why don't you come down and play" the brunette called up the tree.

"You have to catch me first"she whispered to herself before jumping to the next tree.

She continued to move until she came to a very thick part of the woods. The trees were very close together and would give her the advantage.

The men stopped and looked up but she knew they couldn't see her. 

A twig snapped a couple feet away and Ashlie turned towards the noise. If it wasn't for her followers she would have screamed with excitement.

EJ was walking towards her and he looked stiff. Ashlie jumped over to a tree right above him and slid down the trunk of the tree. She grabbed the back of his hood and pulled him behind the tree with her. 

"Shhhhh it's just me"she whispered into his ear before he could say anything.

"Jesus I almost stabbed you"he said quietly. "So why are you whispering you look fine?"

"Im being followed" she whispered looking around the tree. EJ looked with her and they both saw two men walking in there direction still scanning the trees.

"You wanna play with them?" EJ asked.

"Of course" she giggled.

"Ok here's the plan" he began whispering into her ear.

 

Ashlie was in the trees again and EJ began walking through the forest again.

"Hey kid have you seen a girl about your age. She's shorter than you has brown hair and grey eyes." The blonde man asked when he saw EJ walk past a tree.

"No I haven't but you shouldn't be in here" he said quietly.

"Oh yeah and whys that?"the brunette asked.

"Well don't you know that demons lurks in these woods"EJ said while looking at the ground.

"Son demons don't exist "the blonde one said."now look up when your talking to adults boy"

EJ looked up and tilted his head at the men.

"So what makes you say there are demons in this forest?"the blonde asked sarcastically.

"She took my eyes" EJ mumbled.

The men walked towards EJ and looked at his mask.

"Son your wearing a mask, is that what you mean?"the brunette said.

EJ took off his mask and both then men stepped back. 

"Hey wasn't joking"the brunette said. 

A shadow crossed over the trees and the men looked up and stared as a figure slowly glided down by them. 

Ashlie flapped her wings and landed next to EJ. Her black wings spread out to full length. The man stared and then looked at EJ.

"Kid why are you still standing there" the blonde asked.

"Because I said demons. I didn't just mean my friend standing next to me." EJ laughed.

"Wait your that girl we were following" the brunette said.

Ashlie walked forward and looked them men in the eyes. "You boys better leave and never come back" she said in a haunting voice.

"Like you can do anything to stop us. Your just kids" the blonde laughed.

Ashlie lunged forward, propelled by her wings and bite his shoulder tearing of a chunk of skin and muscle. The man yelled and fell to his knees holding onto his now gushing blood. 

Ashlie looked at the man and smiled. He stepped back and ended up bumping into EJ. EJ grabbed the man and slit his throat with a scalpel. The other man fell to the ground. 

Ashlie walked to the blonde and kicked his limp form. "He's dead" Ashlie said.

EJ walked over to Ashlie. "Are you alright" he asked carefully.

"Yeah"she smiled. 

"You got a little something," he said while whipping her mouth. She laughed and hid her mouth inside her shirt.

They walked back into the woods. Quietly Ashlie slipped her hand into EJ's but didn't look up when he looked down at their clasped hands.


	13. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologize for all the almost smut. My friend has nearly tried to kill me twice cause she just really wants them to frick frack or insert some other term for sex here.

They made it to the town and walked around looking for a place to stop at.

"Rose how are you holding up" Ashlie asked as they walked towards a small mall towards the rear of the town. 

"I'm fine but I'm really enjoying this ride" she giggled as LJ huffed.

"Your lucky your hurt or I wouldn't be carrying you on my back like this"LJ grumbled.

"I can get down"she said trying to wiggle off his back. He tightened his grip on her thighs and she stopped wiggling.

"So ruby are you feeling any better"EJ asked turning towards her and Jeff.

"Shush she's sleeping" Jeff hissed at him irritated.

"Do you want me to carry her?" EJ offered. 

"No I can hold her. Plus you should be worried about Ashlie" Jeff whispered.

EJ looked over at Ashlie and noticed her shivering. She was walking barefooted and she was still wearing his too big shirt and shorts. Her now leathery wings were wrapped around her arms keeping in as much heat as she could. EJ walked closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kept walking. 

"Thank you, it's a little cold and I left my shoes at home"she chatted to him. They reached the mall and EJ picked the lock. They walked in and before the could move an inch a beeping sound started. 

"Aw fuck they have a timed alarm." LJ said "we have to either get out of here or turn it off."

"Where did rose go?" Jeff asked as he laid ruby down on a small bench by one of the decorative plants all malls seemed to have. The alarm stopped and everyone turned around towards the registration desk. Rose was sitting on the counter smiling wide with wires in her hand. 

"I turned it off" she laughed. She jumped off the counter and started to dig around in the drawers for keys.

They browsed through different stores and packed up a couple of bags each full of clothes. Ashlie walked to the dressing room in t a nearby store with EJ on her tail.

"Why are you following me?" She asked when she reached the door. 

"I need to keep an eye on you of course" he stuttered. 

Ashlie opened the door and walked into the small room. "Do you need to come in here too."she asked sarcastically. 

"Uh, yes?" He said walking in behind her. He sat down on a bench in the room and looked up at her.

"No your not doing that again" she she yelled and threw a shirt over his head.

"What I've already seen you naked it won't hurt if see it again" he smiled taking the shirt off his head. He looked up and smiled even wider behind is mask. Ashlie was in front of him, looking at herself in the mirror. She had a dress coving her front but he got an eye full from behind. She had taken off his too big shorts and replaced them with black underwear that showed a little bit of ass at the bottom. Her still leathery black wings spread out open behind her showing the smooth muscles of her back.

Ashlie turned around and noticed him staring. "Do you have a problem?" She asked gripping the dress to her chest.

"Yeah I do" he said standing up. Ashlie backed up against the wall and watched as he walked over and stood in front of her. He took off his mask and looked down at her. He leaned close "that dress is not your color why not try a blue one"he whispered into her ear.

She shivered and nodded her head. 

"Oh and one more thing" he smiled and picked up a lacy black bra from the ground. "This might be a little to small"

She stood their blushing as he put his mask back on and walked out of the dressing room. Ashlie leaned against the door listening to see if he was gone.

"Damn, how am I gonna be able to room with her if I can't even control myself here" EJ's voice sounded from the other side. "And to think we were fighting just this morning."

She slipped on the bra he had commented on and had noticed it was to small. She opened the door and peeked out. EJ was leaning on the wall watching the others as the milled around the room. 

"Umm EJ?" Ashlie asked quietly. He jumped and then looked over at her.

"Don't do that" he snapped "so what do you need now?"

"Um well that bra was to small" she said holding out to him. "Could you get me a bigger size?"

"Oh uh ok sure" he stuttered before grabbing the bra and walking away. She closed the door and waited. Soon their was a knock and EJ entered the room with multiple bras and handed them to her before walking out again. She looked down at the bras in her hand and noticed the were all different and two sizes bigger than the ones she had originally grabbed. What shocked her the most was the bright red one at the bottom of the stack. She finished getting dressed and walked out the room. She handed EJ her bags and she smiled and turned away. 

When she turned away Ashlie knew EJ was smiling under his mask. Under her shredded grey shirt the red strap of her bra could be seen right through the shreds in her shirt just beneath her wing joints.


	14. White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are people that actually read all the other chapters without getting totally pissed at me I would like to know what you guys think. So leave some comments please. And sorry for bad punctuation. ☺️

Jeff sat down next to a still sleeping ruby and sighed. 

"Your not gonna get her up"rose called from the entrance of a random store.

"Yeah she sleeps like the dead" Ashlie said standing over them now fully dressed.

She wore a grey shirt with a shredded back, black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Well don't you just look cute" Jeff hissed at the demon. 

"All I said was that you weren't gonna wake her up"she snapped back while walking over to talk to rose.

Jeff huffed and looked down at the sleeping skin walker. He smiled and pushed the sleeping girl off the bench. Before she could even hit the ground she woke up and instead of a pissed off girl on the floor there was a pissed off panther.

She looked up at him and then swiped at his leg. 

"Hey I was just trying to wake you up" Jeff mumbled. Ruby turned back to her normal self and stood up in front of Jeff. "What?"he asked sarcastically. Ruby stepped forward closer to him and pushed him off the bench. Jeff landed on the ground and before he could say anything ruby had walked away. Ruby walked around the mall looking for a place she might like. They walked together to Macy's and went straight to the women's department. 

"What if you walked around our room wearing this" Jeff said holding up a pair white frilly underwear.

"You can but I'm not"ruby said smirking at the boy.

"Aw come on I would be hot" he said twirling the underwear around on his finger. Ruby walked up and snatched them away.

"You know what I will get these" she smiled. Jeff raised an eyebrow and wore a devilishly smile on his face. "But you won't see them" she finished before walking away.

Jeff followed ruby around the store showing her suggestive clothes that she should wear. "How about these shorts" he asked holding up a pair of booty shorts."your ass would look great in these"

Ruby snatched the shorts away from the boy and gave him the stink eye. "How old are you again?" Ruby asked as she absently put the shorts in her pile. 

"Immortally 19" he answered with a bow.

"But with the brain of a 16 year old"ruby grumbled. "Hey wait your not immortal"

"Technically no and yes."he smirked "once in slender's care we can't die of neither old age or sickness, but is we are mortally injured then yes we can die that way." He sighed. "So since you asked me a question I'd like to return the favor."

"Okay then shoot" she said turning around to the rack behind her.

"How old are you?" He asked eyeing a bustier in the underwear section. "Damn Macy's has a lot of um nice clothes" Jeff smiled as he held up a corset like top. 

Ruby again plucked away the top adding it quietly to her pile. "Me, rose and Ashlie are all 17. Ashlie being the oldest and rose the youngest." She told him as he put a pair of underwear on his head.

"So your a middle child?" He asked slinging the underwear across the store. 

"No, have you forgotten numbskull that we were all born like minutes apart." She snapped.

"Oh yeah.... Uh well I just assumed you were older."he shrugged. 

"Mhm, well I'm going to go change out of my smelly clothes so I'll be right back." She said walking away.

Ruby walked to the dressing room that was nearby and walked in quietly.

(Jeff's POV)  
Damn that girl had a nice ass and just enough sass Jeff thought to himself. Jeff walked over to the dressing room entrance and walked in. Humming came from the last door and he leaned up against the door and listened.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal" a voice inside sang.

"Oh so a three days grace fan nice"he whispered to himself.

"What the hell are you doing in here." The voice called from the other side of the door.

"Oh nothing just admiring your beautiful singing voice." He smiled at the door

Ruby opened the door and stepped out. She was about to yell at him when she closed her mouth.

He stood there staring at her. "I didn't think you were actually keeping the stuff I was handing you"he said quietly. He looked her up and down again. "Damn I could be a fashion designer."

"What do you mean I picked this stuff out"she said matter of factly. She wore a camo shirt and the dark short shorts Jeff had grabbed. Her old grey combat boots were replaced with new black ones and white hoodie was tied around her waist.

"No I picked out the sweatshirt as a joke and those shorts. I had just grabbed them a few minutes ago." He mumbled as he circled ruby. "And man was I right about you ass looking good in those shorts."

He stopped in front of her and smiled his unnaturally big smile. 

She leaned forward closer to him. "You wanna know then best part?"she whispered to him. Jeff nodded head slowly but gave her a puzzled look. She stepped even closer. "White is a nice color on me."she said before turning around towards her old clothes lying on the floor. She bent over to pick up her clothes and that's when he saw it. 

She was wearing the frilly underwear from earlier. Jeff smiled evilly grabbed her bags for her. "Those won't last too long he whispered. She stiffened but didn't say anything. They left Macy's and headed for the meeting spot. Ashlie and EJ were already there. 

"Hey dude so how'd your shopping trip from hell go?"Jeff asked.

"It was great and I think my new favorite colors red."EJ sighed watching Ashlie as she stretched.

"LJ and rose have been a while don't you think?"Jeff asked his masked friend. 

"They're probably fucking." EJ said before lounging back into the bench.


	15. Black

Rose slipped into A store hoping no one had seen her go in. She looked around and started digging through the clothes looking for something she might wear. 

"Rose. Are you in here?" An new voice called from the entrance of the store. She hid under a table and waited for him to leave.

A few Minutes after

"Rose please come out I know your in here" LJ called as he entered the store. "We have to get back soon, I have some cousins coming in from Ireland and you need a nights rest before you meet them"

A noise came from under a nearby table. LJ walked slowly to the table and squatted next to it. He lifted up the table cloth and looked. No one was there now but it was obvious rose had been there. A wisp of shadow, almost like a tentacle, made its way towards his own shadow. The wisp stopped almost as if it was thinking. Then it grabbed the arm of LJ's shadow and dragged it to the other side of the room, and since they were connected dragged LJ as well.

"Rose make this thing let go of my shadow" he yelled as it pulled him to a bench. The wisp let go and began to grow. The little wisp soon turned into the shadow of a person. 

A hand reached out of the floor towards LJ, fingers stretched as if reaching. LJ grabbed the hand and slowly pulled up. Rose came out of her shadow shaking. 

LJ stood there shocked. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Someone or something came into the store so I hid but my shirt got caught on a corner and tore. I think it was like a security guard."she whispered.

"Shit come on we have to get the others" LJ pulled her up and started to walk out.

"Wait my shirts are all torn"she squeaked.

He turned around and looked at her."oh yeah um we'll find something in here." She blushed under his gaze.

"Um ok just don't stare at me like that" she whispered. She grabbed a sports bra and a low cut t-shirt and slipped them on.

"Do you want to grab anything else?" LJ asked.

"I don't think so. Anything u think I should grab" 

" maybe you should grab whatever u came in here to grab, like the thin black thing that was under that table over there."he pointed to the table where he had been dragged from. "It was a pretty little thing"

He smirked down at her and she turned her head, blushing.

"We'll grab it and let's go, we have to warn the others." He said walking towards the door. Rose grabbed some stuff she had wanted and caught up with him.

"Oh and I think that will looke great on you" he said glancing at the clothing in her hands.

They ran to the lobby and sighed with relief. Everyone was ok.

"You guys there's a security guard in here and he almost saw rose. So he knows people are in here."  
LJ told the others.

"Rose what happened to your shirt?"ruby asked noticing the differant attire.

"Damn I guess I owe you twenty bucks." EJ said looking at Jeff.

"Y'all fucked?" Ashlie blurted

"No!" Rose shouted. "When I hide from the security guard my shirt got snagged and I need another bra so I slipped this one on".

"Ha so I win. Cough up the cash" EJ held his hand out to Jeff who slapped the twenty into his hand.

"Hey what are you kids doing in here" a voice from behind called. They all turned and saw a man. He was obviously in his late thirties and had a large build on him but something was off. His moves where mechanical and he didn't blink. 

"Sorry sir but we just needed to get some stuff." Ashlie said stepping forward."we'll be on our way now"

"No you won't." He said stepping forward. His foot faltered with each step but soon he was directly in front of Ashlie.

"Sir, of you could please get out of my face I'm sure everything can be settled." Ashlie sneered.

"Aw look how cute the little girl is standing up for her friends" another voice called from above. "Now why would three little girls and a bunch boys playing dress up break into a mall?

The girls looked up and on the balcony of the second floor stood a dark silhouette. Unnoticed before but light danced from his fingertips and all they could see of his features were his eyes. The were the same yellow of that in which glowed from his fingers. 

"Why did you follow us here"ruby barked up at him. 

The man walked to the stairs and joined them on the first floor.

"Dude you yell at us but not him" ruby snapped at the security guard. He looked at her than at the man walking towards him. 

"That's because he's with me"the man said. 

"Wait your not even an adult your our age"rose shouted. 

"Of course I am, i stopped aging around 19 I think." He said counting his fingers.

"Well we're gonna leave now. It was nice meeting you but I think we should get home before our dorm monitor finds out we're gone." Ashlie said politely before turning away. 

"No no no, not so fast missy." The young man smirked. "Your staying with me." He held up his arm and more light danced from his finger tips attaching themselves to Ashlie's joints. 

"Hey let her go." EJ yelled at the man. 

"Damn you even sound like him too. To bad he isn't hear to see this, he would have died but then so would've you." The man chuckled.

"Who are you and why do why want my sister."rose yelled at him. 

"Oh. I'm sorry pardon my manners. I am the puppeteer and I'm here because I just got back into town when I saw you clowns" he snapped. "I mean look at you. You boys don't even act like the real guys. You need to be more menacing, and if these were their gals I would be dead right now. Or well in pain."

He pulled Ashlie towards him and looked her up and down. "Well aren't you a pretty thing" he whispered to himself.

"Um thanks?" Ashlie mumbled back.

"I love your costume too the wings look so real" she said turning her around. "The feathers look so healthy."

Ashlie stretched out her wings and he stiffened.

"Wait your not human. What are you?" He asked. Before she could answer a scalpel flew past her and through his shoulder.

"Well that could have fucking hurt if I wasn't already dead." puppeteer said. 

"Let her go and maybe I won't make you sleep with seedeater tonight." EJ snarled.

Ruby tried to punch him but her fist went right through him. "Well fuck" ruby whined.

"Maybe you should shut up!"rose said. Rose lifted her arm towards puppeteer. On the ground shadows stretched towards the puppeteer. They grabbed ahold of him and pulled him to the ground. He released his hold on both Ashlie and the security guard. 

Ashlie closed her wings and soon the feathers disappeared and the leathery wings soon replaced the later. She stood up and stretched them out wide.

"Any last words" ruby said from behind Ashlie.

"No girls don't he's one of us" LJ shouted. 

"What do you mean" rose asked loosening her shadows hold on the struggling man. 

"He lives in the house with us but he usually doesn't stay there."Jeff said laughing at the incapacitated man.

"How the fuck is rose holding him but I can't punch him?" Ruby whined.

"Everything has a shadow, so I can hold, control, or even kill a person with their own shadow" rose said matter of factly. 

"LJ can you tell your bitch to let go of me" puppeteer snapped at the clown.

"I can't tell he what to do" LJ sat down and laughed as the poltergeist squirmed.

"Rose go on ahead and let him up." Ashlie told her sister. Rose looked at her and shrugged. She lifted her hand into the air and the apparition floated up. She dropped her hand back to her sides and turned around. Puppeteer floated back down to the ground. 

"I'm a ghost so I have no gravitational pull on me" he mumbled. "So are these new recruits you guys fucked up?"

Rose flicked her hand down ant the ghost was pulled back to the ground hard.

"That's not fair you can actually hurt me" the poltergeist grumbled.

"Shut up creep. We can all have story time tomorrow but right now I want to go home." Ashlie snapped.

"Home?" All the guys asked. 

"Yeah, home."rose smiled.

They left the mall and headed back to the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your complaining because the mall should have gates over its stores well then here's an explanation. Small town + small mall + no one cares = no gates


	16. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's your smut ok maybe now she'll be happy

They made it back to the manor and said their good nights.

Ruby climbed the stairs ahead of Jeff as they made their way to their room.

"Man I'm beat" ruby yawned opening their dorm room.

"Your beat? I just carried all your clothes up the stairs" Jeff said throwing her stuff by her bed. 

"I'm going to shower and get dressed, so don't wait up" she laughed slipping into the bathroom.

"Damn that girl I'd like to just" he reached in his pocket for his knife. "Where the fuck is my knife" a giggle came from the bathroom.

"That little bitch." He growled walking to the bathroom door. He started to open the door but a loud growl erupted from inside. 

"Come in here and I'll skin you alive." Ruby barked from inside the shower.

"Fine but your getting it when you get out here." He yelled at the door. He walked over to his bed and plopped down. "Maybe I should get ready for bed" he grabbed a t-shirt and took off his hoodie and jeans. After changing he stretched out on his bed waiting for rose to get out.

"Yay all clean" ruby said as she stepped out of the shower. "Hmm maybe I should clean this thing." She picked up the stolen knife and examined it. She set it back down and looked for the clothes she had grabbed from her bag.

"Oh shit where did my clothes go?" She peeked out the bathroom door and looked around. Jeff was still sprawled on his bed, but on her bed with her clothes folded neatly. "I could have sworn I brought those in here"

"Oh you did. I just took them out" Jeff said sitting up with a smirk. "So now you have to get them in your birthday suit."

She shifted and walked out in full animalistic glory.

"Now how are you going to get dressed?"he teased. Jeff stood up and walked to the bathroom. Ruby turned back and tried to get dress quickly. She had just slipped her underwear on when an arm slipped around her neck. 

"Well aren't you just ravishing in your new clothes." Jeff whispered in her ear. "I wonder how you look without them."

Ruby turned around in his arm and looked up at him. "So did you get your knife."she smirked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that for a second" he let her go and pulled his knife from the band on his underwear. He pointed the knife at her and she backed up slowly. "So why did you take it and when did you take it?" He followed her as she backed up.

"When you picked up my bags I saw it fall and grabbed it before it could hit the ground."she said holding her hands up. Before she could say anymore the back of her legs hit his bed and she fell backwards.

Not expecting her to fall Jeff landed on top of her. "Oh shit uh I uh aw man."Jeff stuttered. Before Jeff could stand up ruby pulled him down. 

Their lips met clumsily and tongues fought for dominance. Ruby rolled Jeff over onto his back and straddled his legs. She leaned down and nibbled on Jeff's neck with her sharp teeth. Jeff hissed her teeth cut into his collar bone.

"Ow bitch, that hurts" Jeff hissed. 

"Not my fault your a wimp" she whispered into his ear. That was all she had to say. Jeff flipped them back over and stared down at the stunned girl. He bent down and kissed her sliding his hands along her sides and up to her chest. He cupped her breast and laid bites down her neck. His bites got lower and harder as he slid off her. He reached her underwear and smirked up at the curious girl before him. He hooked her underwear around his fingers and slid them down. He took them completly off and threw them somewhere else in the room. He climbed back on top of her and kissed her again. Ruby pulled out of the kiss and smirked at him. She dragged her nails down his shirt, reducing it to spreads. He sighed and nocked the shirt off. He looked back down at her and caught her staring.

"What?" He said looking down at his chest.

Ruby had been wrong about his build. His large hoodie made him seem small but now that it was off his build was obvious. She ran her hands up and down his chest feeling the hard muscles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. She kissed him hard and pressed her chest up to his. Jeff slid one hand up her waist to her bra and unhooked it. He grabbed the bra and threw it behind him. He bent his head down and roughly bit her nipple. Ruby arched her back stifled a moan. He trailed his other hand down her side to her opening. He slipped a finger into her tight hole and shivered as she tightened evermore at the new sensation. He worked her slowly soon adding another digit. 

Ruby reached between them and tugged on his boxers. Jeff lifted his hips and pulled down his boxers. Ruby looked down at the now free shaft and she whimpered. Jeff heard her and looked down himself and then back at her. He bent down and kissed her lips roughly. He pulled his fingers out of her slowly. He stood up and walked over to his dresser. He reached for a condom and slipped it on. Soon he was back on top of ruby kissing her even rougher than before. He pressed his tip to her entrance and she opened her legs wider. He pushed in slowly stopping so they could both catch their breathe. 

"Fuck" Jeff huffed but all ruby could do was moan. Jeff waited a second before pushing in more. Soon she was comfortable and he began his rhythm. It was stead at first but ruby's moans only edged him on. Jeff pulled out and ruby whimpered at the lost of contact. 

"Roll over bitch, now we can do it your favorite way" he smirked. Ruby growled but listened to him. She rolled onto her hands and knees with her legs spread wide. Jeff was about to enter her again when ruby bucked back on him. 

"Fuck!" He yelled as she took him in full. Soon the where at a steady pass but ruby was picking up speed. She cried out as her body went limp but Jeff wasn't finished yet. He pulled out of her and layed on his bed cock still full erect. 

"Come here my little kitty, come lick daddy's shaft." Jeff snickered. Ruby crawled towards him and took his shaft into her mouth. "That's a good girl" ruby bobbed her head up and down. Soon Jeff was the one moaning and griping her hair. He was about to blow when a sharp pain came from his lower region.

"Ah. Fuck you no teeth." He yelled at her. She continued to bob up and down until he couldn't hold it anymore. Ruby climbed up next to him and flopped down on his bed exhausted. 

"Your a fucking dick you know that" she said to him.

"I might be but your obviously a fucking bitch." He complained."I probably have teeth marks on my dick."

"Yeah well I think I have a hickey on my neck" she said rubbing her neck. 

"Damn that was hot and y'all weren't even mad" a static voice came from no where. Ruby grabbed her underwear and bra and dove for her bed still aching. 

"Did you watch us you creep" Jeff snapped as a head popped out of his computer. 

"No I just caught the ending of what you had said" ben smirked. Ruby stuck her hands out from under her comforter and flipped them both off before rolling over to face the wall. 

"That's ur signal to go dude" jeff said walking over to his computer and turning it off. He pulled off the condom and threw it away befor climbing back into bed. 

"Goodnight ruby" Jeff said before crashing on hos pillow.

"Night" she said quietly, still shocked he had said her real name.


	17. Relatives

Rose woke up wrapped in arms. She looked down at herself. 

Still clothed and I know I fell asleep by myself last night she thought. She rolled over and looked at how was holding her. 

"Ow of frick that hurt" she complained. LJ woke up and gave her a funny look.

"What's wrong" he asked casually.

"What are you doing in my bed"she asked rubbing her nose.

"First, your in my bed. Second, sorry about poking your nose with my nose." He said laughing.

"Wait why am I in your bed?" She asked nervously.

"You crawled in here sometime last night mumbling about being cold." He said sitting up. "You don't remember?"

"No not really but it doesn't matter." She said sitting up as well and stretching. "Aren't your relatives coming today?"

"They just showed up" he said smirking. She followed his gaze to the other side of the room where a box sat. "Go open the box they can't do it themselves."

Rose slid out the bed and walked over to the box. It looked like a normal gift box with a silver and gold ribbon strung on top. A sticker on the side read ~to:laughing jack ~from:inside the box. Rose pulled the ribbon and lifted the top of the box. A cloud of blue and pink dust puffed from the box and two figures appeared from the dust. One had light blue hair with two pigtails. Her clothes were like a jesters but were black and pink. The other figure had three ponytails and his hair was darker than his counter part but his clothes were black and blue.

"Aw man that fucking sucked" the male said stretching his arms. "Couldn't you have opened the box earlier you knew when we got here."

"It wasn't that bad" the girl cackled.

"You two are a bunch of idiots. I swear if it wasn't for us being close friends I'd smack the crap out of y'all" LJ laughed from his bed.

"How did you get the box open if your still in bed ya fool?" the male asked.

"I didn't open the box my roommate did." LJ said looking around for rose. 

"Dude there's no one else in here?" The girl said looking around the room. 

"Rose come on out they won't hurt you I promise." LJ called out.

"Are you sure?" Rose voice rang out filling to entire room.

"Oh shit it's a girl?" The female jester said looking around. "Where is she I want to meet her. There are so few girls in this house."

"How come her voice comes from no where in particular?" The man asked.

"Hey rose how about you try and scare some old pros"LJ said giving the twins an evil look.

Rose's voice filled the room again. "Can they please introduce themselves and then I can try?" 

"I'm candy cane and this is my brother candy pop" the female jester called out.

A shadow appeared on the wall. The twins walked over to the shadow and watched as it shifted into different shapes. 

"Are you scared yet" roses voice rang in their heads. LJ started to laugh. The twins looked over to the bed and noticed he was gone. 

"Damn this is fun" LJ's voice rang out as his shadow ran across the wall. The twins watched him as he made puppets with his hands and did cartwheels along the wall. Before they could say anything he stopped and reached out towards them. They watched the shadow and jumped when an arm touched their shoulders.

"That's not cool. She is supposed to be scaring us not you."Candy Pop complained. 

"Oh I was only the distraction"LJ laughed. The shifting shadow from before turned into the silhouette of a little girl and a little boy. 

"Why us? What did we do?" The little girl asked. 

"No it can't be your dead" Candy cane said to the wall.

"All we wanted was some friends" the little boy whined before going into a fit of laughter.

"Damn this is pretty creepy and they sound just like the kids."Candy Pop said watching the shadows. 

The little boy shadow fell to the floor laughing and then it stopped and the shadow lay motion less. The girl shadow looked at him and back away. She turned around to find two larger more adult shadows behind her. 

"Mom dad where have you been." The little girls voice whispered. The adult shadows fell and left lying in a heap on the ground. The little girls shadow began to cry and then she caught fire. The shadow of the fire moved from the wall to beneath the twins feet. The jester twins backed up as grey hands crawled from the ground. They where children's hands but made of the shadows that had once danced on the walls.

"Ok we get it she's pretty scary can she stop now." Candy Cane said looking at the hands that began to pull her in.

Roses voice echoed in the room. "Shadows have seen all and know all no one can hide from shadows. But, my question to you is: what scared you the most?" 

LJ walked over and grabbed the children's hands. He pulled until rose was out of the shadows wearing a cheeky grin.

"Holy shit I was expecting some ugly wench or some fucked up lunatic not a girl our age who looks completely normal." Candy Cane said as she stood shocked.

"But really what part frightened you the most?" Rose asked expectantly. 

"The hands reaching out of the floor mostly, but also that you knew our first kill as well" Candy pop said examining the small girl in front of him.

"As I said earlier, shadows never truly go away they just kinda move." She held out her hand and the room was engulfed in darkness. "But the whole creating a physical being out of the shadows. Now that took some practice."

The shadows condensed into a single area on the floor and a small form began to grow out of the ground. A little cat jumped from the area and walked around rose's legs. Candy cane reached down to pet the cat but her hand went right through it.

"Well I think we should go get some food. What about you guys" Candy cane said after watching the cat disappear. 

"That sounds wonderful Ms.Candy cane" rose said going to her dresser.

"Please don't call me that." Candy cane teased."call me C.C. And you can call stupid over pop."

"Why pop? What can't she just call me candy." The blue hair boy whined. 

"She could always be like me and call you fucktard" LJ said opening his dorm door and walking out. 

Rose ran up next to him and grabbed his hand. They made their way down to second floor when rose stopped walking. 

"What's wrong" pop asked tensing up. 

Rose ran over to a door and began banging on it. The door opened and Jeff sneered at her.

"What do you want?"he asked sleepily.

"You fucked with my sister" rose yelled. Before Jeff could say anything ruby was at the door. 

"Rosie!" Ruby yelled and hugged her sister. "Rose I feel like I'm floating on air"

"So it was consent. He didn't rape you or pin you too a wall?" Rose asked quietly. Behind ruby Jeff rolled his eyes.

"It was ok" ruby whispered back. Jeff huffed and ruby kicked him in the shin. 

"Fuck" Jeff hissed grabbing his leg. 

"Let's go get Ashlie and we can all go eat and explain to these nut cases how we are we." Rose said hooking arms with her sister.

"So how did you know that they did the thing?" C.C. Asked.

"Shadows tell me everything. They love to gossip." Rose said and ruby snickered.

They got to the dorms on the first floor and walked towards Ashlie and EJ's room.

"Hey guys what are y'all doing down here?" Ej asked from behind them.

"We were going to get you and Ashlie for breakfast." Ruby said from behind Jeff. 

A thump came from behind the dorm door and then a scream. Before anyone could reach for the door there was another thump and a dragging sound. EJ rammed the door and found Ashlie struggling on the ground with a strange creature dragging her towards the window.

"Seed, what are you doing?" EJ asked the beast. "And why are you dragging her towards the window?"

"He..he's got my feet and he won't let go"Ashlie screamed again as seed picked her up off the ground. Ashlie bat like wings gripped the carpet as she tried to stay down. Their was a snap from behind the group at the door. Seedeater set her down and walk towards the group at the door. Everyone turned around and saw puppeteer holding his hand up. 

"You should really get ahold of your more beastly friends"he said snapping at EJ. Puppeteer walked down the hall way with seedeater was behind him. 

"you know he popped in here too last night" EJ said while he checked ashlie for bruises.

"Seedeater? But he never comes in the house and when he does it's only to your room." Jeff said as he covered hi nose from seedeater's smell. 

"No. Puppeteer phased in last night while Ashlie was in the shower. He told me to keep a close eye on Ashlie and the other two and then left." EJ said quietly. 

"Well let's go get some food and we can talk about stuff while we eat." Rose said grabbing Ashlie and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yay story time" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Boys we have a problem." A voice cracked in their heads.

"Oh hey ya slendy how's err life been." Pop asked looking up at the tall man.

"Hello candy pop and I've been better. Now the problem, I fear with our new recruits that zalgo will try and turn them. I haven't given them marks yet so they will be more vulnerable the you boys are." Slender explained.

"Can we mark them? You know we each have something we can use."LJ said quietly.

"No I have to do it. After breakfast bring them to my office but I want all of you there. Candy pop have your and your sister been marked yet?" Slender asked. 

"We have sir. We may not always be here but we are loyal to you" pop assured the tall man.

"Ok have a pleasant breakfast see you all on a few hours." Slender said before phasing away. The boys walked to the kitchen discussing what could be going on.


	18. The fallen

They slid into a large table with different plates of food.

"Do you have too eat that in front of us" Jeff complained as EJ set his plate down. 

"Well it's either this" Ashlie said holding up a liver. "Or you"

"Let's get these stories going" C.C. Said while biting viciously into an apple.

"I'll go first" Ashlie said pushing her plate away. "Let's get one thing straight. "Angels and demons do exist."

"Question then which one are you" Jeff asked propping his feet on the table. 

"Me well I'm both really."Ashlie said.

"First off only a few people in my family can be classified as "human." Our mother was human but that was a wish she had 

asked our grandmother for. 

She didn't like her powers and rejected them. Our grandmother was like us and truly accepted her gifts. 

Before she died she taught us each to use our powers but never to harm anyone else in the family on purpose. 

She said "use your powers how you wish. For good for evil or maybe a little bit of both" we were younger than probably about 5 when she told us the story of our family."

"You see I get my powers from the very first of our ancestry when angels and demons were even more prominent then they are now. 

Slender and ones like him are demons and zalgo is most likely a very strong demon. But back to the story. 

Angels and demons would grace humans with abilities or curse others with disease or disabilities. Our first ancestors were to very favored humans. 

The man a strong, kind, and generous warrior while the women was smart, cold hearted and was a brilliant tactical mind. 

The man assisted the angels and the women was protected by the demons. The two mortals met when the demons and angels went to war. 

The women was beautiful and the man fell in love with her. He tried for months to win her heart but with no avail. 

The demons made a deal with the angels. If the man could warm the women cold heart the would agree to leave the earth. 

The man tried hard and soon the women's heart was won. The angels cheered for joy on their wedding days while the demons sat with smirks on their faces and laughter in their eyes. 

The women's heart may have belonged to the man but it was still cold to others and so the man had failed what was asked of him. 

But since they were both so in love and brought the two worlds together the demons and angels would share the earth along with the mortals. The couple wed and had two children. 

Both were blessed by either the angels or the demons but both children had warm hearts unlike their mother. 

Generation after generations passed and the blessing of the demons and angels ran through the blood line of our family. 

It constantly mixed with the gifts of other demons or angels creating different abilities through the generations. 

One generation was cruel and demented and had fallen from the path. They were the fallen generation. 

Since the fallen generation the hearts of the family have been mixed between cruel and loving. As the generations passed on their gifts and traits the hearts of the children were balanced with love and hate. 

And when the our mother was born her heart was unbalanced. Her heart had more hatred then our great ancestor. 

She loved our father but he was normal mortal. She begged our grandmother to be human. 

Our mother was a witch with powers over nature buts had no use for it. Our grandmother who had mastery over the elements and took my mothers powers from her. 

But our grandmother warned my mother. "Your children will be strong and have great powers but be warned their 

hearts will be balanced unlike yours. You will hate them and cast them aside. They will become out cast and one day their friends will hunt you down for they will not be of our blood." 

Years later we were born and our mother hated us. She had hoped that by taking her powers away we would be human. 

Turns out it was the opposite. When she saw me she was over joyed because I looked normal but the doctor warned her that there were growths on my back. When the showed her my back she was mad. 

She hated my powers she hated me she hated us." Ashlie finished and look at the group. 

Jeff was watching ruby eat her steak. LJ was looking up at her and and smiling. Candy pop and candy cane were trying to figure out if the were balanced or un balanced. Rose looked at them and said unbalanced. And EJ had leaned his head on her listening to her talk.

"Well guess that means it my turn" rose said sitting up a little straighter.


	19. Shadow man

Rose started her story "So as Ashlie said demon and angel blood runs through our veins. Ashlie has an almost perfect balance of the two creatures. 

Me well I'm more demon the angel. I may be the less aggressive out of the three of us though. 

About six generations before our mother was born there was a different couple. One of our past ancestors had married down in the Carolina area. She had rich blood of our own and he had a strange pull of him that the women just found intoxicating. They fell in love and had a baby boy. 

Our grandma said that he was a handsome young man, but she only knew from the pictures she saw. She said that he was special to, that he was just like me. Grandma would call him the shadow man and say he still with us today he just won't come out till I was ready. 

But back to the story. Shadow man could do things I can do today and more. His mother didn't know how he had gotten those powers since the angels gift was more prominent in her blood. Turns out the man she had married was in a long line of voodoo users. 

He had moved away from his old home saying that he didn't want to use his abilities to trick people. The women wasn't upset she was happy to have someone to relate too. They only had shadow man, they had no other kids because the were afraid that their power might attract unwanted attention. 

Because around this time the demons and angels had separated themselves from one another and even some had split from their own kind. Our family ,the connection between the two, was dispersed around the country. Our uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents, and more all hiding their abilities. 

Shadow man didn't like that, he wanted to be free to use his powers. So he left his home and searched for all of our family. He looked every where but found only few. 

Soon he settled down in a small town up in Maine. He found a nice wife and they had multiple children. Every time they had a child the women became more afraid, for she was human and had not witnessed a demon or angels power. 

Shadow man loved his children ,each had a little something special about them. When his wife ran he was upset but she had left the children in his care. 

He taught them about their ancestors using the shadows he controlled so easily and they grew to be strong and wise. The youngest was magnolia. 

She had the same ability as her father and a little more. Unlike her father she could speak with the shadows, listening to their gossip or even using them to set thoughts into others minds. 

Shadow man had been able to listen to them but could never fully understand what they were saying so decided to just let them mumble and he would ignore them. 

Magnolia became the strongest out of his children and soon helped him on his quest to find our family. With her shadows she found everyone. She learned of their past and wat the future was to come. But unlike most of our family magnolia died young. 

You see most people in our family who have chosen to accept their gifts can live forever unless killed. But magnolia had fallen in love with a city boy and moved to New York to live with him. 

One night when her husband wasn't home someone snuck into the house. He looted the house thinking no one was there. 

Magnolia had awoken and ran to living room to find him digging in their desk. She had him, she had almost killed him when someone from behind stabbed her in her back. 

It had turned out there were two intruders and the other had been in a different room. With some strength still left she called the police after the thieves had left. 

See laid in the hospital for many days hoping someone from the family would help her. 

Shadow man had heard the news and rushed to see his daughter. With her last bit of strength she willed all her power to be gifted to the smallest child of the next cruelest heart, for she knew only that child would be worthy of her powers. Shadow man watched for many generation hoping his daughters reincarnate would come. 

Since my mother had the cruelest heart I obtained magnolias power. 

My grandmother had said he still watches but I don't know anymore."

Rose leaned on to LJ after she finished.

"Are you ok, your shaking?" Ruby said looking at watching rose.

"Yeah it's just thinking that a relative could be looking for me." Rose said.

EJ and LJ looked at each other and then at Jeff.

"Should we tell them?" Jeff asked looking at ruby who raised her eyebrows.

"Isn't there a guy named shadow lurker who lives here?"C.C. asked.

"Wait really?"rose asked looking up at LJ. LJ stiffened. 

"No the man she is speaking of works with zalgo. I've never met him so I don't know what he's like. I'm sorry" LJ told her.

"It's ok. I'm just worried about ever meeting him" she whispered.

"Well sweet hear hopefully you never have too" a voice from behind her said.

"Dude go the fuck away. No one likes a stalker with no life"Jeff spat at the voice.

"Ok" the voice said.

"That fucking creep he needs to stay out of people's business" EJ said taking off his mask.

"I'm done u can have the kidneys" Ashlie said pushing her food to EJ.

"Who was that" ruby asked.

"The observer. Just stay away from him ok he's a stalker. Him and Ben are always at each other throats." Jeff said. "So I guess it's your turn babe" 

"Fine I guess I can try to entertain you people" ruby said wiping her mouth.

"Well it all started......


	20. Beast of the west

"Well it all started when two people fucked in our family and passed on the blood to the next generations." Ruby said leaning back on her chair.

"Ruby the actual story" rose said rolling her eyes.

"Oh ok why didn't y'all just say so. Well long ago back when Indians still owned the plains of the non over polluted North America you see today." 

"Can we please get the one that isn't over exaggerated." Ashlie asked while she fiddled with EJ's mask.

"You guys need to make up your minds. Ok well here we go. Rose wasn't wrong about our dad being mortal. But he was a descendant from the Quileute tribe.

The tribe is known for their myth of the people turning into wolves. Well those myths are fact. The tribe was legendary and is still around today.

But since it is so well known it has been used in the movie with the vampire and that moody girl whose friend was a so called werewolf. 

Back to my story and not that piece of crap literature. Well the shifting jean skips around the generations. So one generation can get it and then it would be six more till they could shift again. 

Our dad had been the second generation from the one before mine that could shift. But unlike the rest of the tribe I could turn into more than just wolves. 

Mom and dad knew I would be a shifter but the expected only a wolf and were shocked to find a kitten in the nursery bed instead of a pup or baby. 

I was the worse of the three. I changed constantly and shredded my pillows or the dress they put on me. Soon they learned I didn't like dresses and put me in shorts.

Most days I was outside digging in the dirt or seeing what animals I could turn into. One day I wanted to sneak back inside the house, so I tried changing into a cricket. I was stuck like that for hours and we couldn't figure out why. Our father got worried and called his grandmother. It turns out I wasn't meant to be able to shift into small animals or anything cold blooded. 

Once I turned back they refused to let me shift unless supervised.

Our grandma would let me shift when ever we wanted but she's gone now and we're on the run. Now we are in charge and we can do what we want." Ruby finished with a huff. 

"Well that was interesting" Jeff said standing up.

"Not our fault your story sucks." Ruby snapped.

"Yeah I know. Going insane and then being burned to near death is such a boring story." Jeff said stretching his arms.

"Didn't you like kill all your family and now you and you brother are both killers?" Ashlie asked while she picked p her and EJ's trays.

"Yeah but he hates me so we don't chat much"Jeff smiled.

"Hey guys we need to get to slender's office"LJ said pulling out roses chair for her.

"What for?" Rose asked picking up her tray.

"You need to be marked, so slender wants to do it right away."EJ said walking towards the door

"Come on girls let's go see what they mean" Ashlie said following EJ with the others on her heels.


	21. The marks

They walked to slender's office. As they walked in the door slammed behind them and locked.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea."rose whispered to the now completely dark room. 

"It's going to be alright, but it might be painful." LJ reassured the girls. 

"Rose, Ashlie, and Ruby veil your stories are only partially right." A voice sounded in their heads. "The truth is each of you are ancestors of actual demons and angels" 

"Long ago demons angels and humans lived together. They shared the earth and even some where aloud to mate and create offspring. Human who had mated with angels or demons their offspring became royalty, tyrants, killers, and heroes. Demons and angels had children. Some where hideous beast with gentle hearts and some looked human. Your ancestors where both offspring one of two demons one of two angels. As your family grew their bloods intertwined with other demons, angels,and humans thus creating your powers you have today and those you have not yet inherited." The voice told the voice told them.

"So we aren't done getting our powers?" Rose asked looking at her sisters.

"No in fact you are far from done. Ruby your blood is strongly connected with humans and their demons that played as their gods." The voice said. "Ruby you are a demon,fully ,completely, and cannot be killed like your great aunt who was partially mortal. Ashlie you are an anomaly. Your blood is a perfect mix of demon and angel but depending on your mood one can dominate the other."the voice told them.

"How do you know all this" ruby snarled.

"Your grandmother was an old friend of mine" a shadow appeared in front of them.

"Slendy you could have just come out and talked to us" rose smiled.

"Yes but if it wasn't for the distraction you would have all run in fear." Slender said sitting done at his desk.

"Distraction for what?" Ashlie asked.

"We'll look that the side of your stomach Ashlie" slender said grabbing some papers from a proxy that had just walked in.  
Ashlie lifted up her shirt to find a circle with an x through it on her side. "Ruby check you ankle and rose check your upper arm.  
Both checked and found similar marks.

"I thought it was going to hurt" ruby asked looking at Jeff. 

"It did hurt us" Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe it was you blood or something" EJ said rubbing his shoulder blade.

"Or something" slender said quietly. "Now if you could all excuse me I must get back to a matter at hand."

They started to walk out the door. "And boys please keep a close eye on them." Slender urged the boys.

They all walked to the living space and decided what to do for the rest of the day.

"Well we could always go on our first hunt together" LJ offered up to the group.

"Sounds good to me" rose said before turning back to the television.

"Uh huh sure" Ashlie said distracted as she played Mario cart against Ben who kept claiming she was cheating

"We are getting low on goods"EJ said before flicking bens ear making the boy twitch and drive off the road.

"What time is it?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know but your time is up" a voice said from the door way.

"Ahh clockwork you've come to join the fun as well" Ben asked without looking from the television. A girl walked into the room, she was of average height and wore jeans, a white tank top, and a green jacket. Her hair was brown and her right eye green and in place of her left eye a small clock.

"Who are these bimbos" clockwork asked before sitting on the couch neck to Jeff.

"Well come to find out ones a full demon, ones a demon hybrid and ones a demon-angel hybrid." EJ said poking Ashlie's butt with his boot.

"Hey stop I'm trying to kick bens ass at this game." Ashlie said before blowing up bens cart.

"That doesn't help me with who they are" clockwork said frustrated. Clock kicked up her feet and laid them in Jeff's lap. 

Ruby stiffened and growled at the girl.

"So which on are you" clock asked looking at rose.

"I am rose the whisperer, I'm the full demon." Rose said proudly.

"And the one kicking bens ass is?" Clock said looking at EJ.

"She's Ashlie the demon, she's the angel demon hybrid. We should change your name though." EJ told the brunette and a if on cue Ashlie opened her feathery wings to block bens view of the tv.

"Fucking bitch that's not fair." Ben said grabbing Ashlie's wing.

"Ow fuck let go that hurts"Ashlie complained trying to close her wings.

"And the one currently growling at me is?" Clock asked.

"Ruby the skinwalker" Jeff smirked at the jealous girl. Ruby smiled back with sharpened teeth before turning towards the door.

"Oh hey I know you" ruby said to the shadow in the door.

"Yeah you nearly plowed me down in the hall." The voice said before walking in.


	22. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Σορρυ ι ηανεΝτ ποστεδ ιν α ωηιλε λιφες βεεν βυσψ

The boy walked into the room and seated himself on the floor next to ruby. 

"So what is a girl like you doing with killers like these? The boy asked.

"Toby leave her alone and stop flirting. Se doesn't dig hyperactive ax wielding maniacs." LJ said from he seat on the couch. Jeff stiffened.

"So Toby is your name?" Ruby asked. "And what's with the goggles?"

"Well I wear these and my mouth mask thing cause it hides my identity kinda like a spy." Toby said with a grin.

"Toby has multiple mental disorders, more than most of us, has a taste for flesh and has a tick in this neck." Jeff told Ruby who was giving him the stink eye. As if on cue Toby snapped his head to the side and a popping sound came from his neck.

"That's cool" ruby said.

"Not as cool as you turning into a panther." Toby laughed. ruby blushed and Jeff huffed.

"What's wrong with you?" Clock work asked Jeff.

"Uh nothing" Jeff said shrugging clocks legs off his lap.

"So y'all are going out later tonight?" Toby asked draping his arm across ruby's shoulders.

Jeff kicked Toby in the head making the boys neck snap. 

"Hey what was that for?" Toby whined.

"Cause your annoying me with your stupid questions." Jeff grumbled.

"Ok boys stop fighting over the fresh meat. If y'all want to see who can go at it first why don't y'all fight it outside." LJ said.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Jeff said standing up and grabbing Toby's hood. Jeff dragged Toby out the door and They headed outside with clock on their heels.

"Who's the fresh meat" Ashlie asked?

"All three of you but this time it's ruby who their fighting over." LJ laughed. Rose jumped on his back and hooked her legs around his waist.

"Go horsey I wanna see the fight" rose giggled. 

LJ smirked,"I don't think I'll have to fight anyone for my meat."

They walked out the room leaving EJ, Ashlie,Ben, and ruby in the game room.

"Maybe we should go supervise" ben said shutting off the game.

They walked outside to find everyone standing around.

"Ahh there's the prize" clock announced to the small crowd that had gathered outside. "And now ladies and fucktards these to idiots will fight for the affection of the new blood at the house"

"Ruby, Ashlie and rose get your asses up here." Masky yelled from the slightly raised table farther from them. They approach the stage and were helped up by the demons near the stage. 

"Ok fucktards since none of these ladies are offical with their boy toys let's find out if the boys would truly fight for them." Clock yelled to the crowd. "EJ is Ashlie's bitch, LJ is roses bitch, and Jeff is ruby's bitch."

"Why does she say bitch" Ashlie whispered to masky.

"Because their pretty much your bitches. they watch and protect you and do everything you say so their like your bitches." Masky smirked. 

"Well don't we get a say in who we want to go out with?" Rose asked.

"Of course but all the girls go through this clock went through it and so did jane until she turned to the other side." A hooded proxy whispered to the girls.

"Ok now for the hand of ruby Toby and Jeff are going nose to uhh nose?"clock announced. 

Jeff walked in to big circle that was forming and everyone stared. A whistle rang from the crowd and Ben started with cat calls. Jeff didn't have his hoodie on and his usually skinny jeans were replaced with basketball shorts. 

"Damn when did you start working out" clock laughed before smirking at ruby."and now ladies and fucktards the ticking maniac himself Toby!"

Toby walked into the circle cautiously while eyeing Jeff. "Do we have to do this?" Toby asked.

"Well if you draping herself all over her I guess so" Jeff spat.

"Alright boys, no killing, no mortal wounds, and no weapons." Clock yelled to the boys. "Alright let's fight."

Jeff circled around Toby waiting for him to move. Toby's hand twitched and Jeff lunged towards the boy. Toby side stepped and Jeff slide on the ground quickly turning back around. 

"Damn that boys got some moves" rose said gapping at the boys.

"Ha you should see him in bed." Ruby laughed.

"Now that was nasty." Ashlie winced.

The other two girls joined Ashlie as Jeff's fist made contact with Toby's ribs. There was a crunch and then toby was motionless on the ground. Jeff stood straight up and looked up towards the stage. Clock jumped down and ran over to toby. She gently rolled him over and smirked. 

"Your an idiot" clock said to the limp boy.

"Guess i lost" toby whispered before going limp.

"And at that ladies and fucktards Jeff has won this fight." Ej announced to the crowd. "Does anyone want to fight?"

"Im done for today one fights enough for me" Jeff growled before stalking back into the house.

"Good luck with that one" hoodie said to ruby. As the door slammed behind Jeff toby shot up from the ground. 

"Damn that hurt but now he wont be so suspicious." Toby said holding his ribs.

"Wait you faked that?" Rose asked.

"Well yeah i didn't want to actually its clear to everyone in the house that him and ruby are a thing." Toby laughed.

"Plus Jeff would have killed him" clock said helping toby up.

"Well ladies you all should get inside and get ready for tonight." Lj leading rose into the house.

"Guess that means you and Jeff are official now." Ashlie giggled before dragging ruby inside.


	23. How to train your teenage killer

"Ah welcome murderers and hoodlums, and thank you for coming to my killer 101 class." A petite girl said to the near empty room.

"Come on sally lets get this over with i want to go out while im still insane" jeff grumbled from the back of the room. 

"Shut up you idiot because if it wasnt for you three being their mentors..."sally started.

"More like bitches" ben chimed from behind sally.

"Nah more like fuck buddies" candy pop chimed from the door way while winking at rose.

"Shut the fuck up i dont care what they are, these girls need my guidance since ive been here the longest." Sally yelled. "Ok since none of you girl have some type of physical feature thats scary you either use your innocence, your looks, or your power."

"Sally uses innocence and begging" LJ said glaring at candy pop.

"Ok thats it, if you have a dick get out." Sally yelled pointing to the door. All the boys stood up and walked out the room. All except for except ben.

"Ben you dont have a dick?" Candy pop asked.

"I do but im need to make sure no other spirits get in like puppeteer or shad get in here." Jeff mocked.

"If shad comes here you better get us immediately" EJ warned. Ben saluted and slammed the door in their faces.

"Ok ladies, first off ruby, its obvious that you have natural intimidation and so cant really use innocence. But power you can use that to your advantage." Sally squealed.

"So my looks is out to?" Ruby huffed. 

"Sweety when i meant i meant like you always have to look ethereal and beautiful or bad ass and sexy. You just seem like the type of girl would use intimidation to get what she wants." Sally said.

"Crazily your right....yes that means no heels, leather pants, or dresses." Ruby cheered.

"So do i use my looks to attract victims?" Rose asked excitedly.

"No sweety your like me. your innocence and sweet look will invite in the worst of people." Sally said. "See our job isn't just to kill as we please its to go on the look for certain people kill them, locate them or bring them back."

"So i get the slut and sleazy job?" Ashlie said.

"Yes ma'am but don't worry they wont do anything that you cant handle." Sally smiled. "Now lets head upstairs and get yall ready for tonight."

"Whats tonights job?" Rose asked standing up.

"Well tonight is training so we need to work on your individual skills, so tonight we kill as we please." Ben said opening the door.

"Ow" LJ complained as he fell back from leaning on the door.

"Where yall ease dropping?" Sally asked innocently.

"Hell no." They all said at once.

"Boys maybe you all should go play while we go get ready for tonight." Ruby smirked at the boys. All the bohs stiffened except for jeff who smirked back. 

"Come on girls no time for chatter." Sally said pushing them down the hall. "Ok rose, where like something cute but your age, Ruby where something you can fight in, and ashlie wear something hot and demon wings tonight if you can."

The girls split into there rooms as the guys walked up to their rooms.

"You cant go in there" sally said stopping them.

"Why not?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow at the small child.

"Those are their rooms" sally said crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"We're roomies"ej laughed before walking into his room.

"Yeah we live together" lj said before walking in behind rose. Jeff didnt get to say anything as he was dragged into his room by ruby who yelled. "Come on i need help."

Sally stood in the middle of the hall eyes wide and mouth open. Ben floated up to in front of her and closed her mouth. 

"I want a roommate" sally huffed.

"Ok good cause i need a place tgo crash and i got kicked out of jeffs room because they arent keen on being quiet" ben snickered.

A door opened and rose slipped out with lj on her tail. She wore a light blue chiffon shirt with white skinny jeans. Her caramel hair was put into a high pony tail and on her feet a pair of sky blue vans. She wore light make up that made her grey eyes pop

"Perfect!" Sally squealed at rose who stood there looking like a colledge student getting out of class. "Now all we really need is our athlete and the bad ass."

Jeff door opened a tiger stepped out with a hoodie between its teeth.

"You bitch give that back." Jeff screamed before running out the room. Ruby dropped his jacket and slowly grew back into her human form. She stood up and revealed that her raven black hair was up in a messy bun and her lighnting blue eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. She wore a black sports bra and yoga pants and her running shoes were blue. 

"You look great and its all easy to move in and you can obviously still shift with ease" sally said hugging the taller girl. "Ok yall go make sure ashlies ready and help her with her makeup."

Rose and ruby walked to ashlie and EJ's room and walked in. Not a second later EJ was thrown out of his room and landed on his butt. 

Sally giggled and watched as the boys helped EJ up. Soon the door to ejs room opened and rose and ruby walked out giggling. 

"Is she ready yet?" Jeff complained as the girl walked up.

Ashlie walked out of the room and all jaws dropped. Her choclate hair was down and the make up she wore made her green eyes pop. She wore a black crop top that left nothing to the imagination. Her long legs were covered by spandex pants and with the heels her legs looked great. Her wings were black and wrapped around her arms to look like a jacket

"Damn" EJ mumbled.

"Alright girls if your ready lets go" sally said turning down the hall


	24. A night on the town

they walked down the hall and headed down the stairs towards the front door.

"Ok so first, ashlie you grabbed that bag i put in your room right?" Sally asked.

"Oh shit, no i left it on my bed." Ashlie whinned.

"Ill get it" ben said before floating through a wall. 

"Damn whos the hottie?" A voice asked from behind them.

They all turned to find puppeteer standing in the hall holding a bag

"Hey thats mine" Ashlie groaned.

"Oh its you, well dont you look ravishing." Puppeteer smiled looking up and down at her.

"It be best you stop looking at her like that" Ej growled.

"Aw is the big bad puppy all mad." Puppet teased.

Ej growled and snatched the bag from the poltergeist.

Ben showed up and saw the bag and shrugged. The group continued down the hall and to the loving room. 

"Im coming with yall" puppeteer said floating up next to Lj.

"Whatever just stay out of our way." Sally said pushing the door of the mansion open.

They walked to the forest entrance. "Ok we can start with rose and EJ." Sally said. 

The entered the forest and made their way to the town.

"So what exactly do i have to do?"rose asked.

"You'll be walking from the library and cut down an alley and hopefully youll hit gold. But, if there are to many i want you to hide or scream because we will all be right there waiting." Sally cautioned

"Ill be right behind you the whole time"Lj told her. They made it to the edge of the small town. 

"Alright girls lets go get you trained." Sally said. Sally wiped her face of any blood that was dripping down from her head, ej pulled his hoodie over his hair and mask, LJ just shrugged qnd played with his bandages, and jeff pulled his now clean hoddie over his head.

"Arent you going to change or something?" Ruby asked LJ.

"Nah i come into to town a lot so they just assume im from the carnival crew that lives in an empty lot on the far side of town" LJ smirked.

"So thats why your never home." Sally mumbled. "Ok so you two need to be solid and not you know ghostly in case someone accidentally bumps into you." 

"Wait us?" Puppet and ben asked .

"Yes you idiots." Jeff growled.

Puppeteer moaned as his feet settled on the ground and his body became less translucent. Ben easily switched to a more solid state.

"Oh so you can like feel and stuff now?" Ruby asked puppet who nodded.

Nobody realized what happened till puppeteer was on the ground holding his face.

"Ok I'm good now" ruby smirked.

"You motherfucking bitch" puppet sneered before holding his hand out towards her. His fingertips began to glow and the strings shot out. They didn't hit their initial target in fact jeff had jumped in front of ruby expecting that exact thing.

"Boys stop it now, i would like to get tonights training over beorre sunrise." Sally snapped. Puppeteer lowered his hand and got up off the ground.

"Alright rose you ready for this?" Ashlie asked her nervous sister.

"Yeah im ok but the shadows are a little antsy tonight so im worried." Rose whispered to her sister.

"Just dont worry about it were all here ok." Ashlie said comforting her sister.

"Ok guys lets do this." Rose said walking towards the library


	25. Innocence is a mask

"So, you want to get a library card is that right sweety?" The librarian asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes ma'am. I would like to do more research on mythology and history." Rose kindly told the lady.

"Well then your at the right place hun" the librarian smiled. "Here you go all ready to Ms. Lily."

Rose took the small card from the lady and her stack of books, "thanks again" she called before walking out of the library. While walking out Rose looked and caught sight of a flash of white on the rooftop of a nearby building. She shrugged and continued her walk.

Rose turned down an alley and walked with a brisk pace. 'Nothing so far' she thought to herself'

"Hey you! What are you doing back here?" a man from the back of a building called.

"Just using a short cut to get home" rose called back.

"Ok just be careful, shady men lurk back here now and then" he warned before walking back into his building.

"Like anything will actually happen in this quiet neighborhood." Rose mumbled.

"Ah dont be so sure young lady there are eyes everywhere." A voice from behind her said.

Rose turned around and dropped her books. A man of average height stood in front of her. He wore all black with a little bit blue and his skin was grey. Rose quickly looked down and grabbed her books.

"Im sorry to get in your way i-i was just passing through" rose stuttered

"Oh its no trouble im just passing through same as you" the man said calmly

"Ok ill be going." Rose said backing away.

"Well if your looking for a fight theres a gang headed this way i assume since this is their territory." The man said before turning away.

"Oh thanks um mister.."rose said quietly

"Its wodahs and your welcome" he said before walking down the alley.

Rose dropped her books agains as the gang rounded the corner. They were about six of them. They were all talll and well built but they all looked to be around twenty.

"Hey you" one of them yelled.

Rose looked at them and then quickly tried to pick up her books. A hand grabbed on of her books and she looked up.

"Aw well dont you look like a doll" he smirked. 

"Marco leave her alone youve had your fun for tonight, plus we are just patrolling our territory." A shorter more bulkier man yelled.

"Aw come on, Markelle she just looks so sweet." Marco whinned.

"We arent that kind of group now leave her alone." Markelle ordered.

"Well i dont care shes coming with us" marco mumbled

"Very well she can come with us but when we are done our patrol we bring her to her home got it." Markelle said before continue walking. They walked a couple blocks when all of a sudden they stopped and rose bumped into marco.

"Quick everyone hide" markelle whispered. In a matter os seconds the alley looked deserted.

"Whats going on" rose asked markelle ,who had pulled her aside. 

"There's another gang that entered into our territory and when they walk closer ill be able to tell if its friend or foe" markell whispered back.

A group of about eight men walked into the alley and markelle stiffened up. Markelle stood up but motioned for rose to stay there and mouthed the word foe to her before walking their way..

"Ahh markelle, just the man we wanted to see." The man smirked. "Tell all your little friends to come out of their hiding spots so we can all talk."

Markelle snapped his fingers and the other guys climbed out of their hiding spots. Marco glanced over at rose and winked quickly but not quick enough.

"Whos over there marco?" One of the other guys hissed.

"No one daniel" maroc snapped.

Daniel walled over to where rose was and looked down. Daniel smirked down at rose and she smirked back.

"So much for no one being over here" daniel laughed giving marco a dirty look. Before he could grab for rose she punched him in the nose and backed up.

"Ah fuck daniel she punched the shit out of you." One of the guys yelled.

"You bitch!" Daniel yelled while grabbing roses arm. Rose screamed.

"Let me go you asshole" rose screamed.

"Let her go daniel shes not even with us." Markelle yelled.

"Someone help" rose whispered. Markelle's group moved towards rose but where stopped by daniels men.

"Hello is someone back here?" A feminine voice asked.

"Ashlie!" Rose screamed. Daniel covered her mouth and rose bit his hand.

"Im coming" ashlie yelled back. The sound of heels hitting the cement became faster but there was another sound.

Ashlie rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks.

"Rose you should have yelled sooner" a male voice said.

"Lj where are the others?" Ashlie asked looking up at the building behind rose and Daniel.

"They started ruby's run since sally fuck up roses" Lj grumbled while sitting on the edge of the roof.

"How did they do that?"Ashlie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Turns out rose is meant more for tracking and not hunting her powers are perfect for getting information on people. Like these to group of men here." Lj said gesturing to the two gangs.

"Sir if you could let my sister go we need her for a minute" Ashlie cooed towards Daniel. 

"Anything you want babe" Daniel said letting rose go.

"Ashlie and Lj these are two gangs that patrol the streets. The Red Moons are a smaller gang and there leader is Markelle. Markelle raise your hand" rose called happily. Markelle raised his hand gingerly.

"And the one that was holding me is Daniel. He leads the larger gang known as Inferno." Rose finished before sitting down.

"Since we are already introduce to you, who exactly are you too." Daniel asked winking at Ashlie.

Ashlie walked up to Daniel and shook his hand.

"Im Ashlie and my friend up there is LJ" Ashlie said smiling.

"So i have a question well, make that two." A new voice said from behind Ashlie.

Ashlie turned around and raised an eyebrow towards the shadow.

"Ok who do i get to kill and why are you staring at my girlfriends chest?" The voice asked.


	26. Family reunions suck ass

"What are you talking about?"ashlie asked the new voice.

"Oh dont be so dismissive, plus this dick is still looking down your shirt." The voice said smoothly.

"So wait ya'll are a thing?" Lj asked confused."but what about EJ, i thought yall were going serious." 

Before another word could come out of the clowns mouth rose started to laugh. She laughed so hard tears started to fall from her eyes. Marco turned and gave her a weird look. 

"Rose are you ok?" Markelle asked as his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Y-yeah......its .....just....he ...thinks...oh my god.... He really thinks.." She tried to get out. A loud smack came from ashlie direction. Everyone turned and saw ashlie with her hands on her hips and a man on the ground.

"This is what i get for coming to help you idiots." The boy on the ground mumbled .

"Thats what you get for being solid instead of your usually form" LJ called down.

"No thats what he gets for calling me his girlfriend." Ashlie snapped. The boy stood up and cracked his neck. 

"God damn that hurt" puppeteer grumbled.

"Ill gladly do it again you fucking lunatic" ashlie growled. At that comment rose's laughed increased and now ashlie was giving her a weird look. ""What so funny?"

"You called him a lunatic when we're all lunatics" LJ answered for rose who was trying to calm down.

"What do you mean lunatics?"marco asked. 

"Who cares we'll kill them and your group." Daniel sneered. Je grabbed ashlie by her hair and pilled her to the ground. Puppeteer moved in but was hit in the back of the head by a bat wielding gang member. Daniels gang ran towards markelles group and soon two members lay dead.

"What the hell" Lj mumbled as he jumped from the roof top and ran towards rose. "Rose get out of there!"

"Not so fast clown boy" a voice whispered into his ear. LJ turned around and was clocked in the side of the head by a small fist.  
Lj landed on the hard ground. He looked up about to glare at his attacker when his jaw dropped. A girl stood there slightly older than LJ. Her black hair was down, and her usual mask on her face. It was white with black lips and black eyes. Her dress was black and and her trade mark knife was in her left hand. Jane smiled down at the clown

"Aw fuck" Lj said before getting up and again ran towards rose. "Come on babe we need to get out of here now!"  
He made it to where rose was before only to find her not there.

"Looking for this one" a menacing voice called. As the voice rang through the alley the ground shook slightly and all the gang members fell either unconscious or dead. Ashlie sat up and looked towards the voice. There stood a man who was very tall. He had black hair and red eyes he wore a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and a blood red tie. The only thing that made him look not human where the dark horns that protruded from his head. He held rose lifted above the ground by her arms. She was unconscious. 

"Leave my sister alone you asshole." Ashlie said before running towards the man.

"Ashlie no!" Lj screamed. Lj's scream woke puppeteer up and he shot his strings towards Ashlie. They attatched to her limbs and she went still only feet from the mysterious man.

"Zalgo leave her alone and i wont call the rest of the manor here" Lj spat.

"Fine ill leave her with you" zalgo said as he smirked. Jane walked up to rose in zalgos hand and with her knife plunged it into rose's chest. 

"But now shes just a corpse and your a sad little boyfriend." Jane teased. LJ couldn't stand it anymore he screamed and ean towards jane.

(Back to the other half of the group now.)

There was a scream and not a good one. Sally flinched along with ben and Ej. 

"That was LJ" ruby whispered. There was another high pitched scream and ruby was off like a bullet. Her four legs pumped hard in her now wolf body not daring to slow down. The others ran behind her and she barked at them.

"What did she say?" Ben asked.

"Well my guess is that second scream belonged to either ashlie or rose." Sally answered in between huffed breathes. Ejs speed picked up and soon he was only a head behind ruby. They rounded a corner and ruby lunged for the larger form and ej for the smaller. The larger figure dropped whatever he was holding and stumbled forward.

"Well goodness me" the large figure mumbled. 

Ej landed on the smaller figure and began to slash the persons back to shreds using his scalpel. The figure soon stopped moving and laid limp. Ej got up and ran towards ashlie who was trying to crawl towards whatever the taller figure had dropped.

There was a yelp and then silence as sally and ben rounded the corner. 

"Family reunions suck ass" ben mumbled. Before either could move a knife was sent flying towards the tall figures head. The man side stepped and turned around. Ben and sally turned as well and there stood jeff. 

His eyes were glazed over looking from the now still wolf to the tall man.

"Aw jeff my boy im so sorry that you just got here but we have to go now." Zalgo said with a bow. He walked oevr to a now limp jane and picked her up bridal style. "Such a shame and she wanted to see you again jeff. In a flash zalgo was gone leaving the small group of killers to themselves.

"Ruby!" Jeff called before running towards the wolf. She had a deep cut in her side but she was still breathing. "Ruby wake up you need to change back" ruby"s eyes opened and her change began but painfully slow. Her eyes turned normal color and the fur started to recede. Her limbs soon took a human shape and the hair on her head grew out again. Soon she was back to normal but the gash in her side was still painfully deep.

"Ashlie" ruby mumbled before using her arms to pull herself towards her sister.

"No dont move" jeff said quietly. She stopped for a second but then her eyes met ashlies and then she saw the form on the ground. 

It was rose laying limp a few feet away. Both ruby and ashlie made their way to their sister very slowly. Soon jeff and ej picked up their companions and brought them over to their cold sister. The girls weeped silently and hit anyone who got to close. The boys backed up and went to check on Lj who was too motionless but he was not cold. 

"Hey Lj wake up" ben said quietly shaking to clown. Lj's eyes opened and he looked up at ben. Lj sat up and looked towards rose and winced. Lj stood up and walked towards the three girls. Ruby tried to hit him away but ashlie stopped her.  
Lj bent down and picked up rose bridal style. Rose's head fell back but sally caught it placing it gently on Ljs shoulder. Lj turned and walked towards the alley entrance where they had walked in.

Everyone could see the slash marks on his back. Everyone could see the bone peaking out from behind those scratches. But no one could see his eyes. Which were filled with grief and pain with a hint of hope at something he remembered from before.

The others let him go. 

"Jeff" ruby whimpered before losing all her strength and falling onto the ground. Jeff ran over and lifted her up same as lj had done with rose.

"I got you it will be alright" jeff whispered to her. "Shes gonna be fine."

Ej picked up Ashlie carefully. "Where are you hurt" he whispered into her hair. Ashlie cried out as she tried to lift her right wing. Along the leathery surface where cuts and even some burn marks.

"Is it on both wings" ben asked quietly. All ashlie could do was nod.

They walked to the forest in silence until Lj fell to his knees in his own pain.

"Here give her to me" puppeteer told lj. Lj held onto rose for a minute before letting puppet take her. As soon as she was out of his arms Lj fell forward and passed out. 

The sound of crunching leaves caught sallys ears and she jumped in front of the group of killers prepared to attack anyone that got close.

"Sally hold up its just candy" ben whispered. Sure enough the vibrantly colored clown walked up to them and with out a word he and ben grabbed on of Ljs arms and lifted him up. They made it back to the manor and were soon swarmed with people and creatures. 

Smile dog and seedeater ran towards the boys and grabbed a girl. Seedeater took ashlie and jeff slipped ruby onto smiles back. The two animals walked carefully through big ebony doors. The room was huge with a two story ceiling and rows of hospital beds. Each girl was quickly place on a bed. 

Ashlie was laid on her stomach and her shirt ripped off carefully as to not damage her wings further. Ruby was laid facing up to the left of Ashlie and rose was laid to Ashlie's right. She was immediately hooked up to an I.V. and a respirator. A heart monitor was hooked up under slendermans orders. 

Lj was placed right next to rose and he looked over at her as he was placed on his stomach as to not irritate his wounds. After they were each placed in a bed slendman entered the room.

"What happened" his voice rang softly in ejs head."my boy how were they so easily overtaken?"

"It was just a normal training session like we did with past new recruits but zalgo turned up and i guess they tried to fight back" Ej whispered.

"I see. Ive called in a dear friend of mine and masky will be here to help you and your work" slenderman said before leaving. Before the door closed masky rushed in and a tall women followed him in.

"Nurse ann its so nice to see you again" Ej laughed.

"Enough talking help them" jeff snapped.

"Nice to see you too jeff" nurse Ann mumbled. 

"Ok Ann i need you to clean out both Lj and rubys wounds and masky watch roses stats while i go into surgery on her." Ej ordered.

Ann got to work on Ljs back and he hissed with the pain of the peroxide in his wounds. Ej went to work immediatly on rose.  
Within two hours Rose's surgery was over and he was sewing up ashlies wings. 

"Hey babe how are you feeling" jeff whispered to ruby.

"Im feeling better thanks to Ms.Ann and Ej" she half heartedly smiled.

"Shes going to be fine ok just trust your sister" jeff said before kissing ruby's forehead. "Im gonna go find you some food ill be back in a minute."

After jeff left the room ben walked over to ruby. "He's so different with you around. He's calmer and gentler but mostly too you though.”

"He is?" Ruby asked sounding surprised.

"your the first person he doesn't throw a knife at when they enter a room" masky mumbled from across the room. The door opened and Jeff walked into the room. 

"Hey i got you some meats and i think this is some type of potato dish thing and Ej sent me with some food for you Ashlie" Jeff said to the two girls. 

"Thanks Jeff but wheres Ej" Ashlie asked looking worriedly towards the door.

"He had to make a run to get you and him some more "food". Nurse ann told ashlie. "Now eat a little and then yall need to get some rest its late and Jeff you can stay in here with them if you like but you should sleep too." Nurse ann walked put the infirmary along with masky who had been tending to LJ's bandages.

"How does rose look?" Lj woke up and asked.

Jeff smiled. "She doing great" he said but there was still no heart beat on the monitor. No comforting beep from her pulse. She didn't not move she did not breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the feels train but i thought it would make the story a little less boring


	27. Word travels fast in the land of the killers

That night the house was buzzing with news of the attack. Creatures and monsters alike flocked back to the manor from where they once were. 

"Did he really show up?" "Why the newbies?" "Is he going to attack the house" "why now why not when we were at our weakest months ago?" "can slenderman stop him again?" All these questions and more traveled through the manor and into the infirmary doors where jeff and Ej sat. 

"Damn news travels fast" Jeff mumbled. The sound of a hiss drew jeffs attention to his sleeping compaion. Lj had shifted in his sleep and was woken by the pain.

"Whats going on?" Lj asked while sitting up in his bed.

"Everyone in the other room somehow got word of the fight and now they are all worried about another attack." Ej huffed.

"Why do we have to do this to her?" Jeff asked looking over at rose.

"Because slenderman said to do so" Ej replied before getting up and going over to roses bed.

"You all need to sleep" a voice said in their heads.

"Ok slender we will" Jeff grumbled. Jeff slid into the make shift cot next to ruby's bed and closed his eyes. Ej got comfortable in a chair and fell asleep immediately. Lj looked over at rose and sighed before he to closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

-Beep-

Ruby woke up with start. She sat up carefully and looked around. 

-beep- 

There it was again she thought. She looked over at the boys but they were sleeping.

-beep- -beep-

The noise was picking up but what was it. Finally she looked over at rose the one area her eyes had been avoiding. 

-beep-

The line on the heart monitor went up and down at a deadly slow pace. 

"Ashlie!" Ruby screamed waking Ashlie up with in a second.

"What whats wrong?" Ashlie mumbled still half asleep.

-beep- 

Ashlie shot up and cried out when the pain shot through her body. Ashlie looked over at rose and saw the heart monitor. She couldnt stop herself as she climbed out of bed agonizingly slow and walked to roses bed. She looked at her once dead sister and started crying. Roses chest slowly moved up in down in almost painful breathes.

"Hey whats going on?" Ej asked after ashlie had passed him. "Babe you need to lay down."

"She back" was all ashlie could whisper before Ej was waking jeff and Lj up.

"I knew it" Lj smirked. At that statement everyone gave him a crazy look. "If you all remember rose isn't mortal she immortal, a demon, and thus cannot die like we can"

"Finally someone actually listens to me." Slenderman said as he entered the room. "Her organs needed time to heal before they could start fully functioning again. Had it been anyone else they would have died."

"So if it was me or ruby we would have died?" Ashkie asked quietly.

"Not necessarily you both have immortal souls just not quite as strong as roses but you would have probably been fine." Slenderman thought. "But if it had been on of the boys or sally that is a different story."

"Enough of this talking we are the three most skilled warriors in this house we will be fine." Lj hissed.

"Yes i know your better then my two underlings combined" slendermans voice rang into their heads. "well ill be going keep an eye on rose."

With that he turned and was gone. They all looked back down at rose as her heart beat picked up speed. Roses eyes popped open just then.

She smiled "he guys did we win?"

"No but we did get away mostly together" Ashlie laughed.

"what do you mean mostly?" Rose asked curiously.

Ruby lifted her shirt exposing her sewn up gash, ashlie tried to open her wings but to little avail as the bandages kept them shut, and lj rook of his shirt revealing the multiple stitches and staples holding the skin together.

"Im sorry i was knocked out so easily" rose sulked.

"Rose, you went into a death like state. You didnt breath, your heart didnt pump, you wre classified as dead" Ej answeered quietly.

"Guess being immortal has its perks." Rose smirked. The others laughed and began seperating themselves into beds.

"I have an announcement." Slendermans voice rang in their ears. " from the blood results we just got back we have learned that all three girls are immortal and thus will be fine when put to their new assignments."

"New assignments?" Jeff said lookoing at Ej who shrugged.

"Yes since the attack more frequent murders are occurring at the fault of zalgo and his minions. So as a result the house will be put on tight security and all of you will be put on that security team and all of you will cooperativley work togetehr got it?" Slenders voice boomed. 

"Yes sir" they all replied quietly.

"And one more thing" slendermans voice rang." Boy you need to train these girls immediatly...starting tommorow actually."

"Why tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"Because by then we'll behealed" rose yawned quietly before pulling her covers up and rolling over. 

"Guess thats good night the guys." Lj laughed.

The next morning the girls woke up healed with nothing less then scars. They made their way to another part of the house with three distinct doors. One grey, one red, and one white.

"Slenderman put together rooms for each of yall to practice in. They come equipped with whatever your powers are inclined too, their sound proof and fire proof, and only you and whoever you wish can enter the room." A hooded proxy told them before nodding and walking away.

"How do we get in?" Ruby asked.

"Their locked from the inside." Jeff grumbled after trying the door handle. 

"I got it" rose said before falling into the ground. Her shadow whipped under the grey door. After a minute the door swung open and rose looked out with a grin. "I could probably get the other doors open"

Rose reached towards the white door but the door burst into flames.

"Oh shit" Lj yelled before grabbing rose and pulling her back.

"We cant open each others door remember" jeff snapped.

Ashlie walked up to the door and the flames extinguished but the door was still locked. She looked up and noticed a hole in top of the high wall. Ashlie flew up and into the hole. After a minute the door was unlocked and opened. 

"Now all thats left is rubys door." Ej said.

"I got this" ruby smirked. In a matter of seconds a large lion like animal stood where ruby had once stood. Ruby jumped at the door but it didnt budge. She stood there for a minute looking around when her eyes caught site of a small square on the floor by her door. She slowly walked over to the box and placed her paw on its center. The door slide open and ruby quickly walked inside with Jeff on her heels 

"Well good luck to you too" Lj mumbled before entering roses room with her.

"Well here we go again" ej mumbled before shutting the white door behind him.


	28. Behind door number one

Rose and lj entered the room and began to inspect what hidden tools were in the room.

"Chains, guns, and knives oh my" Lj mumbled after looking at the far left wall.

I guess he wants me to practice escaping situations" rose said turning around.

"I assume so since these chains are bonded to the wall and there are a couple of different sized cages." Lj said examining the locks on the chains.

"Doesnt he know i can just get out of those easily" rose mumbled walking over by LJ. 

"well let's try them out then" Lj smirked and grabbed rose by her waist.

"Hey let go of me" rose yelled banging on her captors back.

"Oh just calm down we are here to train you" Lj mussed while clamping roses arms into manacles. He backed up and laughed as she looked up at him in shock.

"Wow. You look so enticing" Lj said with a growl.

"Ohh so you do think i am cute?" rose asked quietly as blushed creeped onto her cheeks. 

"Oh sweety ive thought you were hot since you weree hanging in that tree" Lj smiled.

"Well i just thought you were taking me under your wing and helping me out for now" rose mumbled quietly.

"Were mu advances that bad?" Lj pouted.

"No i just assumed you wouldnt date a new girl" rose laughed. Lj walked forward and pinned rose against the wall she was chained to.

"Your right i dont want to date the new girl..." Lj whispered in her ear. "I want to make her mine. Protect her with my life, be the one she runs to, and make sure no one else touches her."

Rose shivered as Lj nipped at her ear lobe. 

"This is going to hurt" Lj whispered. Grabbing roses shoulders Lj plunged his sharp teeth into roses shoulder. Roses screams soon turned into moans. Lj unlatched his jaw and watched as the blood ran from her shoulder and into her shirt.

Lj ripped off roses shirt and continued to watch the blood travel down past her chest, down her stomach, and onto her hip bone. The blood stopped and began to take a shape. The blood moved from the front of her hip to around her side and onto her lower back. After a second Lj licked the blood off of her revealing four black stripes leading from her hip to lower spine.

"Mine" Lj mumbled moving his gaze from her hip and onto her face. Rose looked tired but her eyes were glazed over. "Whats wrong?"

"Im cold" rose laughed looking down at her exposed chest.

"Oh yeah well i can fix that" Lj smirked. Lj pressed against her again and captured her mouth with his own while slowly dragging his hand down her side letting it rest on her new mark.

Rose pulled on the manacles trying to wrap her hands around LJ's neck. Lj laughed and bit roses lower lip.

Lj ran a hand to her back and unhooked her bra strap. Her cupped her right breast and pinched the nipple on the other. 

Rose arched her back against the wall pressing herself against him for more contact. Lj obeyed and removed his shirt and unwrapped the bandages that encircled his lower abdomen. Once they were off rose practically moaned at the sight of his tight stomach. 

Lj back away and turned around showing her his back while he unbuttoned his pants. Rose gasped at the large scars on his back. Before she could say anything lj leaned down and took one her nippled into his mouth sucking on it until he heard her moan.

Lj reached down and snapped the button on her too big pants letting them fall to the ground. Lj looked down and smirked.

"So thats whats you got from the store." Lj mumbled. Her nether regions were dressed in a frilly pair of black underwear that left her ass out in the open. 

Lj pulled them off and kneeled in front of his whimpering partner. Lj lifted rose up and placed her legs on his shoulders. Slowly he dragged his tongue along her entrance making rose shiver.

Slowly Lj ate rose out and she became a shivering mess and soon cried out. Lj let her hang from the chains as he stood up and kissed her roughly. He looked into her eyes and she nodded giving her approval. Lj pushed down his underwear and rose whimpered quietly. 

Before she could say anything lj lifted her legs onto his waist and kissed her hard. Slowly he entered her. She writhed in pain before adjusting and letting her breath out with a moan. Lj then started his rhythm. Slowly at first he bucked his hips and rose matched them.

Rose pushed against him trying to get closer but couldn't do much since she was still chained to the wall. Then LJ began picking up speed. His hips colliding with roses creating a smacking sound that filled the room. Rose cried out and moaned loudly with each hit.

Ljs thrust became erratic and with out time and he grunted loudly as he pulled out and fell to his knees. Rose was limp against the wall with only the chains holding her up.

Lj stood back up just in time for rose to fall through her chains. "Hey are you ok!?" Lj asked worriedly. 

"Yeah im wonderful" rose smiled up at her lover. She fell asleep in her arms and lj layed ehr on a small cot that was in the corner. He then went over to the chains and examined them. They were normal chains made of iron. 

"That sneaky little shadow" he mumbled with a smirk. He walked back over and covered rose with the blanket before bending over and kissing her lips. "Sleep tight my little demon.


	29. lets run

After a few hours the three couples emerged from their individual training rooms. 

"We're going to head upstairs and take showers. we'll meet yall for lunch in a few" ruby smiled. The boys shrugged and wandered to the kitchen to get ready for lunch.

"what are you planning?" rose asked cautiously.

"i honestly just want to get out of the house without the three stooges hanging over our shoulders. I mean come on do they have to follow us everywhere, we're not children."ruby grumbled.

"sounds good to me i need to stretch my wings they are gettin stiff from lack of use." ashlie smiled stretching put her wings.

"alright we can go now, while the boys are waiting" ruby squeaked while running to the stairs.

"where are you going the doors back in the other room?" rose asked cautiously.

"silly we are going through our windows we wont be gone long, just long enough to our energy out with out the boy toys" ruby snickered and continued up the stairs. she made it to her room and opened her window. ashlie and rose did the same in their room. soon the girls where out in the air and running as fast as they could from the manor. 

"someones following us."rose whispered before they entered the surrounding forest.

"well lets just hide and they'll get tired sooner or later." ruby answered before shifting into a wolf and running deeper into the forest. ashlie flew up into the trees and hid in the branches while rose slowly slunk back into the shadows watching to see who was following them.

"i saw them go this way" a hushed voice said as the person entered the forest.

"Let's just leave them alone, maybe they needed a break." Hoody whispered as he entered the forest. 

"Fine at least it wont be us getting in trouble this time." Maskys voice rang from a short distance away. 

The boys left and ashlie jumped from her perch. 

"I say we dont go back, we just get out of here like i planned." Ruby smirked.

"Maybe one day we'll see them again." Rose whimpered.

"Aw sweety if you dont want to leave you can stay with Lj. I mean yall are cute other than the fact he tried to kill you couple days ago." Ashlie soothed.

"Your right i should hate him." Rose nodded. "Lets get out of here."

They ran deeper into the forest trying to get away from their new home. 

"Why are we really running." Rose asked them quietly.

"To protect them." ashlie sighed her face emotionless.

They made it to the fence and jumped it with ease. The ran out and stopped running when they hit the forest edge. They walked out hoping they didnt look to much of a mess and headed for the road that left the small town. Half way there a taxi passed by and ashlie signaled for it to stop. 

"Can you drive us to the outskirt of town?" Rose asked sweetly.

"Of course just jump on in." The old driver smiled. The girls climbed in and after a couple of minutes the taxi stopped and dropped the girls off.

"How much? Ruby sighed. 

"You all look like nice people and it wasnt a long ride so lets just say its on the house." The driver smiled again.

"You are very kind sir. I wish there were more people in the world like you." Ashlie smiled back. The taxi pulled away from the curb and turned and headed back into the heart of the town.

"Lets get going." Ruby sighed before shifting into a large tiger. Rose climbed onto rubys back and gripped the fur tightly while ashlie ran ahead before jumping into the air to take flight, her feathery wings unfolding into the warm sky.

As fast as they could they ran away hoping that in the next few miles their new life and friends would be forgotten.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Ashlie called down. 

"I sure as hell hope so." Rose yelled back.

Weeks passed and everything was terrible. Roses side burned and had her withering in pain. Ashlie fought off zalgo minions while ruby helped rose escape.

"You shouldnt have left them." A sinister voice entered their minds.

The girls stopped and looked around carefully.

"Dont you know?" The voice hissed. "They wont be able to function without you." 

"They'll be fine." Ruby whimpered.

"Oh no darling jeff has already started on his heart-broken rampage." The voice sighed. "He has already been put in a room so he wouldnt hurt the others in his desperation to find you. The others are the same but in different ways. Ej wont eat and Lj sits their quietly as if hes a statue. Its the perfect time for me to attack since their most powerful assets are incapacitated. 

"We have to go back." Rose said geipping her side iver the mark Lj ahd given her.

A man in a trench coat appeared in front of them and snickered. 

"We can bet you back fast." A cheerful voice said from behind them. 

Rose and ruby turned to look at the voice behind them while ashlie continued to eye the man in the trench coat.

"Who are you people?" Rose snapped. 

"Im a splendorman and that is sexual offenderman. The polka dotted man laughed.

"We are here to bring you home." Offenderman sighed.

"Their being attacked we have to get back." Rose grunted as the pain in her side increased.

"Wait can you carry us all?" Ashlie asked nervously.

"I can carry you and splendorman can carry the other two." Offenderman smiled as he pulled sshlie towards him. 

She closed her eyes and in a second the sound of fighting caught her ears. She opened her eyes and saw the house being over run by monsters and lunitcs she had never seen before. 

"Thank goodness your back." Masky said running up to them. His clothes were torn and his usual mask had claw marks going down the side. "We need to get them out of here."

"First we need to find the boys." Rose cried out gripping her side. "Wheres Lj?"


	30. The healing touch of a loving hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for adding so late. I kept wanting to but I couldn't get it quite right and now I think it's good. So sorry for the wait but uh here you go my friends. -D.A.

Masky helped rose to the basement with the other girls at their heels.

"Lj is in the cell to the left." Masky sighed. "He hasnt moved since they found you all were gone." 

Rose slowly walked to the cell and kept herself up with the bars. "Lj?" She whispered and something moved in the cell. 

Lj moved slowly towards the cell door and peaked through. His eyes were sunkin and he looked terrible. He reached through the bars and brushed roses cheek. 

"Is it you?" He croaked. 

Rose blended with the shadows and appeared on the other side of the cell bars. She smiled and hugged Lj who slowly hugged her back.

"How could you leave me?" He asked hugging her tighter. 

"We thought it would be best if you all didnt get hurt." Rose whispered the pain in her side becoming a dull pinch.

Lj pulled back and looked into roses eyes. "You three almost killed us when we found you were gone. Jeff is locked in solitary confinement and Ej is as thin as paper."

"We are back dont worry anymore. But now we need you they need you." Rose said brushing his face. "You need to help save the mansion."

Lj smiled and nodded before kissing her roughly. It happened so fast one minute lj was weak and pathetic and then after the kiss it was like he grew. His muslces expanded and he gained a healthy glow. "You are my power now." He whispered.

"Ok now that your all better lets get Ej out of his cell." Masky huffed. 

They walked a little ways down the hall and then banging came from one of the cells. The walked closer and ashle jumped. Black ooze covered the cell and the floor right outside of it. 

"Why did they lock them away?" Ruby whimpered. 

"They were too unstable and could have gone on a killing rampage." Masky huffed. " we need to hurry the fight is still going on."

"We can handle it down here you can go upstairs and help the others." Ashlie huffed before entering Ejs cell. 

She walked to the center of the cell and the ooze closed her off from the cell door. She couldnt see anything and it was quiet the ooze kept her from moving, she was completely defenseless. From farther back in the room a low growl filled the area.

Something brushed against her leg and she tried to jump away but the ooze kept her in place. She sucked in a shaky breathe and closed her eyes. Something brushed her cheek gently and the dug its teeth into her shoulder. Ashlie screamed and the creature released her instantly. 

"Ash..lie" a shaky voice whispered from infront of her.

Ashlie reached out towards the voice and her fingers brushed something smooth. She pressed her hand completely against the monster in front of her. 

"Ej. Hey its me." She whispered leaning closer to him. 

"Why did you leave?" He asked quietly. Ashlie almost cried at the sound of his voice. It was rough and slightly animalistic. He sounded tired and completely heartbroken.

"I didnt want you to get hurt or loose focus on your killing." Ashlie whispered. 

Ej held her face and brushed his thumb over her lips. "Id rather die than loose you again." 

"Lets go kick some ass." Ashlie giggled before leaning in and kissing her beast.

"Now i, pumped." He pulled her out of the ooze and ran out of the cell. When ashlie saw him in the light she gasped along with everyone else. Ej was thin but still very muscular but skin sagged on him slightly. 

"Lets just get jeff and get out of the basement. I fear the fight is getting no where up stairs." Ej said rolling his eyes at their stares.

At the end of the hall was a large door and whatever was on the other side wanted to get out. 

"Thats jeff and no one can help him so far." Lj sighed.

Before anyone could say anything ruby opened the door and shoved jeff in the room when he tried to get out. Ruby pushed jeff up against the back wall and growled.

"Snap out of it." Ruby sneered.

Jeff growled back at her and pushed her onto the ground. He pinned her to the ground stared down at her growling slightly. He reached into his hoodie pocket and took out his knife. He pointed it at her throat.

"You wouldnt hurt me." Ruby laughed.

Jeff growled louder and pressed the knife harder on her throat. Ruby stopped laughing once she felt her blood start to drip down her neck. Her eyes flashed disbelief and then they went completely red.

She shoved jeff off of her with her feet and he flew across the room. She got up and charged at him again pinning him to the wall. Before he could react ruby tore the knife from his hand. "Someone open the door."

The door swung opne and ruby slid the knife out of the room and the door was slammed shut. Jeff screamed and pushed ruby away from him. She ran to the wall with the door and hit the light switch. She shifted into a panther and looked around for jeff. He was against the back wall standing completely still. She took a step forward and jeff flinched.

She took another step and jeff lunged towards her. He jumped on her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. She shifted back to normal and escaped his grasp. 

"Please jeff stop." She screamed.

He hesitated and looked at her. He walked to a corner and sat down holding his head. Ruby walked over and sat in front of him she grabbed his hands and held them in her lap.

"Why are you here?" Jeef snarled. 

"Because you are out of it." Ruby whispered.

"Im always out of it. I want to know why your back." Jeff sighed.

"Because we couldnt leave you all like this and we heard that everyone was in trouble and they still are. Please come out and use the rest of your pent up anger to help save the mansion." Ruby pleaded. 

Jeff stood up and pulled ruby to her feet. She was suprised when he hugged her and kissed her forhead. "Lets go save the others."

The door opened and jeff and ruby ran out together and up the stairs into the fray. 

"Hey Ej, i bet hes got some human drones up their with healthy organs." Lj smiled. Ej lunged for the stairs with Ashlie on his tail. Rose and Lj trailed behind them.

They made upstairs to find clockwork and toby fighting off a weird creature with long fingers and another creature that looked like sonic from the old video games. Ben was in the electrical system shocking anyone near a light fixture. 

"We have to find slenderman and make sure hes okay." Rose yelled running towards his office. She tried opening the door but it was like it was bolted shut.

"We cant get in." Jeff growled fighting off a boy with stitches down his face and bright green eyes. 

"Where are the other two?" Ruby growled before scratching her claws down the boys leg. 

"What other two?" Ej asked fighting off a teenager with blood running down his face and empty eye sockets.

"I think that ones human." Ashlie yelled pushing on the door.

A mass of black pushed against her and she fell back hitting her head against the wall and slumping onto the floor.

"Hey watch where your standing at" the black mass yelled as it seperated into two. The Observer whirled around to face ashlie. "Oh shit."

The observer ducked as Ej jumped over him and tore the other shadow apart. "Watch where your fighting next time." Ej growled and shoved The Obserever away. 

"How did you guys get out and how did they get back here so fast. They've been running for weeks now." Clockwork yelled over the fighting.

"Two tall guys brought us here." Ruby said before getting hit on the head with the blunt end of a knife. She collapsed to the ground and jeff ran over to her.

"Rose hide, their after you three." Lj yelled as a slender feminie figure entered the hall.

Both Jeff and Ej jumped over the two fallen girls as rose pulled Lj into the shadows with her. The figure walking down the hall split into two shadows then three. 

"Shit, who else did that bitch bring with her." Jeff growled.

"You need to get them out of here" the clown twins yelled as the jumped in front of the boys on the floor. 

"You can't stop her by yourselves." Ej said calmly. "Get the girls out of here. Lj you get your ass back out here and rose follow the twins." 

The twins grabbed the knocked out girls and ran down the hall and up the stairs. Lj jumped from the wall and stood next to Ej and Jeff forming a small blockade. The office door swung open and four slenders exited the office. 

"Children I reach out to you all. The manor is under attack but I cannot be here to assist. Me and my siblings must stop the their leader. If this is not finished when we return, I will more than gladly finish all who are still in my house." Slender growled slipping into their heads.with a nod slenderman and his brothers disappeared. 

"Too bad he won't return home to health and alive children." Jane the killer laughed as her and the two other girls stopped in front of the boys. "Boys, this is Laughing Jill and uh Nina the killer was it?"

The girl to her left had dark hair with a pink streak mixed with her bangs.

"Wow, you all are getting pretty pathetic if your taking fangirls girls off the street." Jeff snickered.

"So then what are those things you just threw yourselves on top of? Are they not human?" Nina snapped. 

"Far from it actually." Ej growled back. 

"They look more like tramps you found off the street instead of killing machines." The female version of Lj laughed. She walked closer to Lj and flicked his cone nose. "How about a woman who can really lick your lollypop."

"Go to hell" Lj spat pushing her away.

"Where do you think we came from." Jane laughed. "Jill get your lover boy, Nina take Jeff, and I'll get the masked freak."

Jill and Nina nodded before lunging for their respective targets. Jeff and Lj separated from Ej and went their own ways.

"Play time just got interesting." Jane cackled as Ej backed up slightly. 

"Let the games begin." Ej sneered.


	31. Fangirls -_-

Jeff's smile only grew as he climbed the steps to the next floor. "So I'm guessing you haven't been properly trained." He called back to the girl following him swiftly on his heels.

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Nina snarled.

Jeff stopped once he reached the next floor and backed down the hall. Once he heard Nina make it to the floor landing he turned around and faced her.

"So what is an ugly mortal, like yourself, doing in the midst of a killer fight." Jeff sneered, putting his hand in his hoodie pocket.

Nina hissed. "They needed more soldiers and I was glad to help. Especially if it meant getting closer to you."

"Why would you want to get close to a killer?" Jeff laughed.

"Because I love you." Nina admitted.

He couldn't contain himself anymore and started to laugh uncontrollably. "Y-you love me."

"Yes, is that such an impossible feat?" Nina sighed. "Will you not accept my love?"

"Oh course I won't. I have enough female in my life." Jeff scoffed.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you have enough female in your life." Nina hissed.

"That girl you saw that I jumped over to protect, yeah unfortunately she's stuck with me." Jerf laughed.

Nina's face grew red and she hissed at the laughing killer. She lunged brandishing a knife and aimed for his throat. Jeff side stepped at the last second and nina stumbled as the tip of her knife missed and plunged itself into the wall. As he side stepped Jeff reached out and grabbed a fist full of the girls hair and casually tossed her aside.

"You need more training before you can even stand a chance against anyone in the manor." Jeff sighed rolling his eyes. "You're only a distraction until the real bitch comes at me herself. But she cant even dream about defeating Ej. Only one person did that and only that person keeps him going."

"She can beat him, we all can beat each of you. He told us we only had to get to your hearts." Nina mumbled spastically.

"I have no heart." Jeff laughed.

"Find the one with the shifting form for she is the one that the smile adores." Nina mumbled.

Jeff stiffened at her mumbled words. He shook his head and walk over the the fangirl and kicked her in her ribs.

"Stay here or dont, i dont care just leave my heart alone." Jeff snapped and left the hall.

A red husky ran up to Jeff and placed his paws on the killer's shoulders.

"Hey smile how you been?" Jeff asked ruffling the dogs fur.

The dog barked and nudged jeffs hand.

"Alright ill follow you." Jeff groaned "but i need to get to the girls."

Smile grinned at his master and bolted up the staircase. He stopped on the third floor and scratched on Ljs striped door. Jeff pushed the door open and was immediately pulled in and pinned to the wall the door locking and closing behind him.

"It's only Jeff." A ragged voice said from a corner of the completely dark room.

"Ruby? Where are you?" Jeff asked pushing the sweet smelling person back as he searched as best he couldin the dark room.

"Shes with ashlie in roses bed." Candy pop told jeff from across the room.

"Where's rose?" Jeff asked carefully making his way towards candy pop.

"Shes protecting the room. She even sent smile out to find you." Ashlies ragged voice said again.

"Whats wrong with you?" Jeff mumbled as he made it over to her and ruby.

"Im giving ruby a complete recovery. I have a healing ability but it drains me physically. " ashlie explained.

"Whats wrong with ruby." Jeff almost yelled but and a hand gripped his own tightly.

"Im fine just a bruise and a bit of concussion." Ruby sighed bring jeff's hand to her face.

"Who knocked you out?" Jeff sneered. 

Ruby shrugged and stood up from the bed. "Where are Lj and Ej?" 

"Still fighting so you all need to stay here." Jeff demanded. 

A knock sounded on the door and they all turned and stiffened. The door opened on its own and there stood Ej just barely holding himself up. Candy cane grabbed him gently and pulled him inside. 

"Why is it so dark in here?" Ej chuckled, his voice sounded sore and pained. 

"Rose has encased the room and protecting it from outsiders. How did you find us?" Ashlie asked her voice sounding stronger and worried.

"Smile found me and assisted me here." Ej grunted as candy cane helped him into the bed.

Another knock sounded against the door and the door swung open on its own again. Lj stood in the threshold with smile looking over his shoulder. Before anyone could drag him in a shadow dripped from the wall and grabbed both of them. The door closed but became almost translucent. Rose appeared in the middle of the room and hugged Lj. 

"There right behind me all three of them." Lj coughed.

"You didnt kill any of them?" Ruby asked shocked.

"Mine was too easy i told her too leave or stay i didnt care." Jeff shrugged casually.

"I couldnt beat her. Its like she knew all about me and what i was going to do next." Ej groaned and winced when ashlie pulled him to lean on her.

"The bitch is me but with tits ugh why the fuck do they even exist." Lj growled.

"Ladies it looks like its our turn." Ashlie laughed.


	32. The Shadows know everything

I think you all should stay here" Ej coughed.

"No we have to stop them and this is the only chance we have to get that Jane bitch." Ruby sneered.

"Lets go girls, candy cane and pop can you take care of the boys and make sure they dont leave." Rose asked sweetly.

The twins nodded and the girls faced the translucent door. The sound of running could be heard through the walls as three sets of feet pounded against the staircase. Jane was the first one to reach the floor and looked around. Nina and Jill came up from behind her and leaned against the wall.

"Which from are they in?" Jane snarled at Nina who shrugged.

"I didnt see which one I only saw that he ran onto this landing." Nina mumbled. 

The hall around them became cased in shadows restricting the three enemies from seeing around them. 

"Be careful something is obviously going to happen." Laughing Jill growled and Nina rolled her eyes.

Ashlie opened the door and slipped out with Ruby on her heels. she opened her wings and flew silently at Jane. she picked her up and pinned her to the wall. The killer screamed in anger. 

"Jane whats going on?" the female clown cried as something began to twine around her leg.

Nina screamed in pain as Ruby grabbed her leg and dragged her into one of the other rooms. Jane freed herself from Ashlie's grasp and chased her out the window at the end of the hall. 

The shadows in the hall cleared and Laughing Jill was alone in the middle of the hall.

"So I guess Im gonna have fun deaing with the shdow bitch." Jill growled and looked around the hall. 

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary,  
How does your garden grow?  
With silver bells, and cockle shells,  
And pretty maids all in a row"

Rose began to chant from the shadow she was hiding in, the sound echoing off the walls s her shadows joined in. The shadow voices became louder and more malicious with each verse and Rose began to laugh. 

"She was such an innocent girl wasn't she. so sweet so kind so lonely. Poor Mary poor Jill." Rose whispered softly in the clowns ear. 

Jill jumped away and turned to face Rose who was standing perfectly still, her eyes completely white.

"So you're his whore." Jill laughed and a knife appeared from her sleeve. 

"Mary and a little clown with skin as white as snow,   
she left one day and the clown got sad as she watched her best friend go,   
with colors faded and sanity gone the clowns hate began to grow,   
then mary came back but the mom she snapped and shot the girl uh oh,   
now the clown was mad and hurt real bad so she killed the family oh no." rose chanted casually and cocked her head to the right.

"How did you know all that?" Jill snarled and pointed the knife at her.

"The shadows know everything." Rose shrugged.

"your going to die." Jill growled and lunged at rose. 

A figure appeared in front of them making Jill stop and begin to weep. A little girl with brown hair and big brown eyes looked up at Jill with a smile. 

"Come on Jill lets play before mommy and daddy get home." the little girl giggled ad grabbed Jill's hand.

Jill fell to her knees and hugged the little girl. Rose walked up and placed her hand on Mary's shoulder. 

"They know all your secrets and your fears." Rose chuckled and backed away again. Mary stiffened and fell limp in Jill's arms a part of her skull was missing and blood was pooling on the floor around them. 

"No no no, not again come back please come back" Jill sobbed and held onto the girls lifeless body. 

"Dont you just hate it when people hurt the people your caring about?" Rose sighed. "well youve done alot of that to me, my sisters, and my friends." 

A single shadow trailed its way up Jills body and wrapped itself around her neck. Jill let go of Mary's body and clawed at the shadow on her neck shredding her skin to the muscles inside. She stopped struggling and looked down as Mary's body dispersed into shadows. A single tear rolled down Jill's face as Rose flickered her hand. 

"See you next time." Rose sighed as the shadow around Jill's neck attached to the ceiling and then fell limp snapping Jill's neck. Jill's body hung from the hall ominously until Rose collected her together and dropped her out of the hall window to the grassy fields below. The earth seemed to swallow the body and Rose watched it disappear. 

"What exactly did you all do when you left?" Lj asked as he and Jeff walked out into the hall. 

"Trained, we thought we might as well know what we are doing just in case those idiots decide to try and take us." Rose shrugged her shoulder. 

She flicked her hand towards the door Ruby had entered and it opened quickly. She pushed Jeff and Lj back into her room and shut the door. 

"Ruby's turn and we have a full view of the show." Rose smiled and watched through the translucent wall as her sister toyed with mortal girl.


	33. The Will of the Heart

Ruby trapped Nina in the room and the frightened killer backed herself into a corner. 

"Good kitty, nice kitty." Nina whimpered from the corner. 

Neither of them moved for a very long time until the door that lead into the room opened. Ruby lunged and grabbed a mouth full of Nina's leg before dragging her back out into the hall. Nina let out a blood curtailing scream as ruby ripped her calf muscle straight off her leg.

"Please let me go." Nina whimpered as tears streamed down her face. 

Ruby shifted back into her normal form and stared down at the fangirl. 

"You come here Fuck up my friends, attempt to Fuck Jeff, fucking threaten my sisters, and you want me to fucking let you go?" 

"Jeff let me go." Nina whimpered. 

Ruby squatted down and got eye level with her and growled. "Im not Jeff, Im a beast that runs on pure instinct. And well, my instincts don't like you." 

"Please, Im begging you, I didnt ask for this." Nina pleaded as she tried to drag herself away.

"But didn't you ask for this? To become one of us and meet your idol." Ruby hissed and grabbed the girls hair pulling it hard. 

"Y-yeah but i didnt ask for this." Nina growled and looked at her leg. 

"You did when you walked into this house" Ruby sneered and shifted into a large wolf like creature and stalked towards the girl.

"No please leave me be." Nina cried out and dragged her still bleeding leg as she crawled away.

Ruby stood over her and growled viciously. Nina stopped crawling and flipped onto her back and held up her right hand in front of her face. Tears streaked down her face making her makeup run. She growled back at the large wolf and swung her arm around burying her knife into the Ruby's side. Ruby howled in pain before grabbing the hand Nina had over her face and pulled as hard as she could. Nina's blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the house as her hand was pulled from her body.

"W-w-why are you torturing me like this?" Nina cried as she clutch her arm protectively. 

Ruby growled at her and as still as the newly dead before they fall to the ground. Slowly the knife in Ruby's side was pushed out and fell to the ground with a clatter. The slice in her side stitched itself close as she again towered herself over Nina. In a split second Ruby had Nina's throat in er mouth and had crushed her windpipe before completely tearing her throat out. 

Ruby changed back as Nina's blood started to pool on the hall floor. A thick coil of shadow lifted the corpse and threw it out the window though this time it was not swallod by the ground.

Rose, Jeff and Lj exited their room with big smiles on their faces as they approached Ruby. 

"That was amazing." Rose cheered and hugged her sister. 

"Yeah not to bad."Jeff mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Oh I only get a not so bad from Mr. I dont want to kill her cause shes a waste of my time." Ruby teased the killer. 

"yeah she's dead alright and we wont have to worry about her coming back." Lj mumbled from the window. 

"What makes you say that?" Rose asked as she and the others approached the window. 

They looked down at the sprawled out body of the girl as her blood soaked the grass. 

"Laughing Jill was sucked into the earth where Zalgo lives, but Nina wasn't. She must have been a trial run and since she failed.."Lj shook his head.

"Well once less fan girl in the world wont hurt anybody." Jeff shrugged and started to climb out the window. 

"Where are you going?" Lj asked as he watched Ruby follow Jeff. 

"Ashlie brought Jane out into the forest so she has the better advantage." Ruby told them giving a duh look. 

"Im coming too." Ej said as he walked out the room holding his ribs on his left side.

"You too hurt to jump off the roof." Lj shook his head dis approvingly. 

"I can do anything I want and I will do anything to help Ashlie and there is nothing you all can do about it." Ej grolwed and walked confidently to the window. 

A high pitched scream came from the direction of the forest and Ej stiffened. 

"That wasnt Jane." Jeff mumbled. Ej slid through the window as Jeff and Ruby both jumped down to the ground below making sure to miss Nina's body. 

"Let us jump down first." Rose told Ej before jumping gracefully from the roof with Lj right behind her. 

Ej looked down and took the step to jump from the roof. As he fell his anger grew and instead of missing the mangled body of Nina he landed on her. crushing her skull beneath his boot. 

"Aw thats just gross." Jeff rolled his eyes but kept quiet when Ej pulled off his mask and growled in his direction. 

Ej took off towards the forest with the others trailing behind. He entered the forest and stopped for a second too listen. The smallest sound of a whimper caught his ear and he took off running. Ej entered a clearing in the forest and surveyed the area. 

"Aw you used to never take off your mask when i was around." Jane cackled from across the clearing. She was slouching against a tree her dress shredded and a look of exhaustion on her face. 

"Where is she?" Ej growled. 

Jane shrugged. "I lost her a little ways back. Shes got a pretty wound though and i think your going to love it." 

"What a bitch." Ashlie's voice rang through the clearing as she stepped into the light.

"Oh shit." Rose and Ruby mumbled as they caught up to Ej.


End file.
